Wingless angel
by little angel of the sea
Summary: when Fuji goes to a school for children with magical talents. But he doesn't have wings and he is the enemy of the land where the school is.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Some children get a gift from an Angel when they get born.

This gift can be anything, from a stuffed toy to a house, from a ring to a pet. This gift will hold your wings your magical talent and your soul. Break this gift and you will lose all three. The gift is usually something that will have to do with your later power or personality.

With this gift you'll become an angel. No real Angel of course but you'll be called an angel.

An angel is a person who has some sort of magical power. For example you have Beast tamers, Cupids, Fire masters, Surfers, Black cats, Priests, Techno's, Dreamers, Watchers, and Sirens. These are some of the more common powerful angels.

How strong your gift is depends on how your bond with your Angel is.

Even though your gift is your greatest power it's you greatest weakness as well. As soon as your gift broke you will lose your soul and be left as good as dead.

* * *

Never ever had he told anyone how he lost his wings.

Never would they believe him if he did.

How would he still be able to use his magic if he broke his gift? He often pondered this and never had he found the answer.

His gift had been a small glass ball. It had been sized so it could just fit a baby hand. It had been colored a dark red decorated with bits of yellow, green, blue and brown. It felt smooth and it had almost cracked as soon as he touched it. Though it had fixed cracks if you made them it never fixed itself after it had been shattered.

His Angel was called Shuusuke and as the tradition asked he was named after his Angel. His Angel had been a girl with a boy's name if his Angel had a girl's name he would've been stuck with a girl's name.

He had been the Prince of the west thus a Fuji. With brown hair that reached a little past his shoulders, a slender build, and a delicate face Fuji Shuusuke was often confused a princess.

His wings, when he still had them, had been large white and with feathers. They had been impractical as soon as he used his talent. He of course could pull them in but they still got wet for he was a Surfer.

Surfers can control water and change in water if necessary. Well only if you're good at it.

Fuji had always been a quick student and in absolutely no time he had mastered most of the basic spells (things that everyone with a gift can learn) and most of the things he could do as a Surfer. He had been a genius. He still is even now. He just doesn't have his wings.

* * *

Now standing outside the school where most angels go he sighs softly. He didn't know what to expect but he knew that whatever it was he could greet it with a smile. He opened his eyes for a brief second and observed the school building.

It was somewhat like a castle. The doors were huge, there were too many windows to count, and the outside was even bigger than the palace of the prince.

He smiled brightly as he closed his eyes.

"You're the new student?"

"Tsubasa Shiro, It's a pleasure to meet you." The young prince said as he extended his arm. He couldn't use his real name if he wanted to blend in.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'm student council president and room leader."

"Saa I believe I read something about that." Fuji said as he tapped his finger against his chin.

Tezuka massaged his temples annoyed already.

"You're in our room. He's in charge whenever something happens. When something is wrong you also have to go to him." A boy with incredibly short black hair said. "Ooishi Suuichirou. Second in charge." He joked. "Whenever something is wrong you also can come to me."

Fuji smiled slightly mischievous though no one could tell the difference. "Saa. I think I'll remember that."

Ooishi smiled brightly. "That's great Tsubasa-san."

Tezuka coughed signaling he was going.

Fuji followed when he saw his supposed guide was walking towards the school.

"We'll take you to the headmaster's office first. You'll get your schedule and other important things." Ooishi explained.

Fuji just smiled. Not even a minute later he was standing opposed to the headmaster alone.

Tezuka and Ooishi had decided to wait outside.

"Your skill in Spells, potion, and gift magic are high. Your grades for defensive spells, magical history, and Angel knowledge are incredible." The headmaster said skipping through some papers he had lying on his desk. "Your grades in the normal subjects are also outstanding." He looked through some more papers. "You specially requested to not have flying class. Why?"

"I'm terribly afraid of heights." Fuji lied smoothly. He usually used this excuse so he didn't have to fly.

"Mr Tsubasa, You have to face your fears some day. You will notice this sooner or later."

"I'm working on it but I wouldn't want to interrupt the class."

"You're an outstanding student so I think you can skip this class. There are more students who skip certain classes because of various reasons. You can take some advanced classes. I want you to take at least one extra class and then I'll let it slide."

"Sure sir. I already thought about that. I heard your school offered human fighting styles as subject. Could I take that as extra class?" Fuji asked with an innocent look.

"We only have one class and they've been trained for some time it might be hard to catch up."

"I'm a quick student I think I'll be fine."

The headmaster made some last changes and printed Fuji new schedule. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here mr Tsubasa."

"I think everything will work out fine." Fuji smiled.

The headmaster nodded and let Fuji out.

Fuji smiled brightly at Ooishi and Tezuka. "So were next?"

"Shall we show you the room?" Ooishi

"Yes please." Fuji answered cheerfully.

Tezuka nodded and led the way.

Ooishi pointed at random things and told what they were.

The room was everything beyond a door in the west wing of the fifth floor. It was one big room with a sort lounge there were ten doors. Nine to the respective rooms of his 'room' mates and one to a joined walk in closet. Each two rooms shared a bathroom."

"These are our roommates." Ooishi announced happily. "That's Kikumaru Eiji." Ooishi said pointing to a redhead.

Said boy was hanging with his legs over the back of the couch and with his head almost touching the ground. He was reading a manga and trying to drink a smoothie but it didn't work out because he was hanging upside down. The boy looked up. He jumped up almost spilling the smoothie in the process. "Yeah you're our new roommate!"

"Tsubasa Shiro." Fuji introduced himself.

"Kikumaru Eiji. But you can call me Eiji."

Fuji chuckled as the redhead glomped him and kept ranting about random things.

Ooishi in turn desperately tried to detangle Eiji from Fuji.

"Echizen Ryoma." Sounded a disinterested voice from a corner of the room.

Fuji pushed away Eiji and looked interested at the small boy. He hadn't noticed the boy at first.

Ryoma was sitting in a chair at the far left corner just beneath a window. He was reading a sports magazine and had a cap pulled over his head so it covered most part of his face.

Fuji smirked. "You look rather young."

"Ochibi is two years younger than me. He's good at flying and at magic so it's alright."

Fuji chuckled. "Saa." He said though he was clearly interested.

One of the doors opened and a shy boy stumbled in. "Eh."

"Ah Taka-san this is our new roommate." Eiji said in his hyper chirpy voice.

"I'm Kawamura Takashi." He said as he shyly extended his hand.

"Tsubasa Shiro." Fuji said grabbing the hand and thinking about possible doom scenarios.

"Eh Kawamura Takashi."

"Yes you said that." Fuji chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Eh yes."

"Where are Kaidoh, Inui and Momoshiro?" Ooishi asked.

"Kaidoh and Inui are practicing for the upcoming tournament."Eiji said tapping his finger against his chin as if thinking. "I don't know where Momo is."

"Eating." Ryoma said bluntly.

Fuji chuckled once again.

"There's a good chance you won't see Kaidoh or Inui at all today." Ooishi said. "Though I'm sure you'll see them tomorrow."

Eiji had grabbed Fuji's schedule and stared at it with big eyes. "You only have advanced classes."

"Saa." Fuji hadn't known he only had advanced classes but he was okay with it.

"Well all of us have at least advanced classes in one subject." Ooishi said. "So you can walk to your classes with one of us."

"Thank you." Fuji answered ever polite.

Eiji suddenly looked up and stared at Fuji. "Shiro."

If Fuji was bothered by the sudden use of his false given name he didn't show it. "Yes?" He asked sweetly instead.

Eiji looked at the schedule again and burst out in laughter. "You can't be taking human fighting styles."

"Why not?" Fuji asked innocently.

Ryoma stood up and looked at Fuji and then at the schedule and smirked. "You look like a girl."

Fuji decided to pretend he took offense and raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't mean it like that." Ooishi said trying to prevent a possible war. "It's just that most people who take that subject are big and muscled."

"You don't take flying class." Eiji said surprised. "But flying is cool. Why not?"

"Saa."

They decided to not ask anything else.

"You can stay up as late as you want but after ten you have to be quiet." Tezuka said.

Fuji looked at his watch bored. It was ten past nine why did he have to get here so late. "Is there a library somewhere?"

"Yes walk down the hall till you get to a staircase and walk up it's the first door to your right." Ooishi said. "Wait I'll come with you."

When they were outside Fuji turned to his companion. "What sort of tournament are they training for?"

Ooishi looked up surprised because it was after all a rather popular sport in the east. "You try to steal an egg from the opposing team."

"It's a team sport?"

"Yes. It has to pass through the hands of all the people in a team. The team can have six to ten members. We usually play as rooms against each other."

"Sounds interesting."Fuji said.

"It's rather dangerous though. You have some people with some nasty gifts." Ooishi said.

"Saa."

"If you ask Tezuka you can join the team. But probably not before the next game."

"I would interrupt the team right?"

"It's not meant like that."

Fuji chuckled. "Saa." He had soo much fun with these people already.

As soon as he walked in the library he was greeted by books many books. The sound of people whispering was soft yet deafening.

Fuji's smile got a bit wider. "Ne, do you know where I can find the books about gifts."

"Uh no, I don't come here that often." Ooishi admitted. "But I'm sure Oshitari knows."

Fuji arched an eyebrow as Ooishi walked up to a boy with blue hair.

Oshitari , Fuji assumed, arched an eyebrow before looking at Fuji and smirking. "That depends what you want to know."

"I want to know what happens when you lose your gift. I want to know about cases when it happened."

"Lose your gift?" Oshitari asked. "Well that's a rather crue subject."

"Curiosity." Fuji said. "I know what happens when you break it but what if you lose it."

"I don't believe it ever happened."

"But you don't know."

"No I don't." Oshitari answered amused. "Shame you're in their room. I think you would've gotten along great with the people in mine."

"I'm sure of that." Fuji said with a bright smile.

"Well I think you should look over there." Oshitari said pointing to the left.

"Thank you." Fuji said turning to walk towards that side. He was disappointed by what he saw. He had already read most of the books.

"What is it?" Ooishi asked worried.

"I read most of those." Fuji said. Then his eye fell on a white book. He reached out to grab it. "Stories of Angels." He said. Not what he was looking for but it would do.

"Yes they are stories about real Angels." Ooishi said. He was astonished. He couldn't believe anyone had read most of these books.

There were books from before there was a press. Some of the books were still handwritten. Stories of Angels was one of those.

Fuji smiled bright as ever. "Well let's start with that one then."

"Do you think you can find something about your Angel?"

"I hope I can find something to satisfy my curiosity for a while."

Ooishi smiled and led Fuji already engaged in his book back to the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading hope you liked it. If you liked it please vote at the poll to make me continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Wuw look at me updating fast^^ *ahum*

This story got the most votes so i'll continue this one^^

An important thing to note is that I don't explain all gifts. Or you'll figure it out later, or it's unimportant, or I'm lazy. Anyways at a footnote the power will be explained if it's one of the latter. I will not tell you everyone's gift it will come with time^^

About what happened to Fuji's gift.... i'll explain later^^

The game that is explained somehwere in this chapter is rather important. If you don't udnerstand it I'll reexplain the rules in the beginning of the next chapter if you ask.

The pairing is decided. ryoka-chan was the only one who requested a pairing so thrill pair it is^^

Hope you'll like this second chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading^^

disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

The first day was interesting.

You had classes not with people of your age but with people of your level. Your teachers were all experts.

Fuji had been loved the moment he stepped inside the room. He was about two years younger than Tezuka and Tezuka was young. He was cute, pretty, and smart. He was quick with his answers and thus incredibly deadly in discussions.

Tezuka was about five months to two years younger than the rest of the class students. A few exceptions: Ryoma was about Fuji's age, Kikumaru was a month younger than Tezuka, and Jirou was two months older than Fuji. And there were a few more students about Tezuka's age.

Fuji learned that only top students with at least two advanced classes could stay at the campus and that they were divided in rooms at random. He had only advanced classes and was elite because of that. He also was one of the two who didn't have flying.

Jirou soon became Fuji's friend because they had many classes together. Jirou was nice but slept most of the time. He was a dreamer from a pretty high level.

Dreamers can change and travel between dreams.

Eiji was another person Fuji could get along with great. Eiji was bouncy and attracted attention everywhere he went. He liked the attention but was not arrogant or conceited. That and Eiji was incredibly naive.

Fuji always liked naïve people for some strange reason. He had met Inui.

Inui had been sitting next to Fuji during potion class. He was a strange person. He had introduced himself to Fuji using the percentages Fuji already knew who he was and using the percentages Fuji was Tsubasa Shiro.

Fuji had just laughed. Fuji's meeting with Kaidoh had been different.

Kaidoh had nodded and introduced himself. He had not spoken a word to Fuji after that.

* * *

The first lesson in human fighting style was about to begin and the teacher wasn't there yet.

All the students had looked weird at Fuji the moment he entered. They had laughed and didn't really talk to him.

The teacher walked in. He was a tall, bald, muscular man with a mustache. He looked at Fuji in utmost annoyance. "What's a prissy like you doing here?" He barked. "Go back to your mommy."

Fuji smiled brightly. "I'm supposed to follow this class. Don't worry I'll catch up soon."

The man glared. "I have no need for princesses in my class. I have no need for cowards who can't take care of themselves without their precious gift. I have no need for weaklings. If you prove to be one of those, pretty girl, I'll make you suffer. Is that clear?" The teacher barked as he was towering above Fuji.

"Crystal." Fuji said with the same smile.

The teacher glared angry at him. "Ishida Gin, get here."

Ishida was a muscular teenager about three years older than Fuji.

"Show pretty girl here what it means to take this class."

Ishida seemed happy with the honor. He attacked Fuji without a second thought.

Fuji had been trained in every possible fighting style since he was young. He had to he was the prince. He elegantly dodged every attack. He kicked at the back of Ishida's knee knocking him slightly off balance. He then tackled him so Ishida was on the ground and then held him down without the tiniest bit of trouble.

Ishida and the teacher both looked surprised.

Then someone started to laugh and applaud soon other people followed the example.

Fuji got up and helped Ishida up.

The teacher looked annoyed. "Well pretty girl, we'll see how long you last."

Fuji smiled brightly. "Thank you for teaching me sir." He said mocking the teacher. He smiled at the other students.

"Niou Masaharu." The boy next to him introduced himself and Fuji introduced himself as shiro. Niou had a relatively slender build for all the people here but he definitely didn't look like a girl and he was pretty muscular if you looked better. "He hates you already."

"Saa."

Niou chuckled.

Fuji then noticed two of his roommates. He smiled at them and Taka smiled back in a clumsy way while Kaidoh just nodded in respect.

There was a boy with short black spiky hair standing next to them. He was arguing with Kaidoh.

"Team up with someone and start sparring I'll give advice." The teacher barked.

Fuji wondered if the teacher ever did anything other than bark. He walked towards Taka-san and Kaidoh. "Hi. Any of you want to team up with me?"

They all shook their heads.

"You're my new roommate right?" The spikey haired boy asked.

"That would make you Momoshiro then?" Fuji said.

"Yes I am, I am." Momo answered.

"Tsubasa shiro." Fuji said while extending his hand.

"But we already are partnered up, we are." Momo said.

"Okay. Then I'll look for someone else." He ended up with a boy called Sanada Genichirou and the practiced Kendo. Fuji found this pretty interesting because he hadn't practiced this very often and Sanada was clearly very skilled.

"You can take a short break." The teacher shouted.

Sanada was slightly out of breath. "The pretty ones are always dangerous."

"Saa." Fuji chuckled.

"You're in my history class."

"I am?"

Sanada nodded.

"You specialize in kendo?" Fuji asked still smiling.

Sanada once again nodded. "My family takes honor in protecting the royal family."

Fuji looked up. "Which one?"

"The southern."

Fuji smiled a little brighter.

"Where're you from?" Sanada asked glaring at Fuji.

"Saa." Fuji said looking at the ceiling also trying to catch his breath.

"Not from here." Sanada stated.

Fuji looked at him interested without opening his eyes.

Sanada said nothing.

* * *

"Shiro!" Eiji chirped when he popped up behind Fuji.

"Eiji." Fuji said happily.

"We'll practice this afternoon and Ooishi said you're interested will you come and watch?"

"Sure."

The hall where they were was amazing. It was gigantic and represented some sort of jungle.

"You play it here?" Fuji asked surprised.

"No." Ooishi explained. "They create some sort of environment outside. The last time it had been an old street."

"Interesting." Fuji said surveying the created jungle.

"Everyone has to have had the egg and you have to get it outside."

Fuji nodded and looked at the stadium again. "Which team do you play against?"

"Room 7 or Rokkaku." Eiji said with a huge smile.

"Their team isn't the strongest but it's not to be underestimated." Inui said. "They reached pretty high last year."

Fuji smiled. "How many people have they?"

"Seven." Inui said. "We have six at this moment."

"What?" Fuji asked surprised.

"Momo strained his ankle and to not endanger him and the team he doesn't participate this time." Inui said.

"He walks just fine." Fuji said surprised.

"But with just walking fine you won't make it in this game." Momo said.

Fuji nodded. "Who more doesn't participate?"

"Taka inured his wrists last game." Eiji said sadly.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to watch?" Fuji asked. "Won't I be in the way?"

"You can practice with us for a bit." Ooishi said. "We split up in two teams."

"Kawamura, Echizen, Momoshiro and I are one team." Tezuka stated. "Kikumaru, Ooishi, Kaidoh and Inui are the other team." He looked at Fuji as if trying to guess in which team he belonged. "You'll be in my team. Ooishi is captain of the other team."

Fuji smiled as he saw the small golden egg Tezuka held. "Saa. That's what this is all about?"

"Yes." Tezuka said.

"You're curious how we keep score?" Ooishi asked.

"Yes."

"You get ten points when you finish first. Minus five points when the egg is damaged. Minus ten points when it's broken. Minus twenty when you don't finish within three hours. Minus five points when the enemy has your egg at the end. Minus ten when they finish within ten minutes after you. Minus twenty when you end second. Minus one for every person that's injured. Minus five points for every time someone from your team is outside the arena and minus one for every time someone from the other team is outside the arena. Ten points if you get outside with the entire team. Minus thirty if not everyone in your team touched the egg." Ooishi explained.

"So technically speaking you can still lose when you finish first."

"Yes."

"Sounds interesting enough."

"We change the time limit during practice games." Ooishi looked at Tezuka.

"One hour. Starting now."

The two teams split up and started running to opposite sides of the jungle.

Fuji just followed his team without understanding the use of it.

Taka started with hiding the egg.

"Why are you hiding the egg?"

Taka looked surprised. "Because if we don't hide it they will find it fast."

"Can't you just take it with you?" Fuji asked equally surprised. "Or is that against the rules?"

"No it isn't." Tezuka said.

"Then why don't we?"

"Because no one does." Take said.

"They have to practice searching." Tezuka said.

"Saa." Fuji watched as everyone walked away before turning the golden egg in water and letting the water drip from a plant just like a bit of water already did. He smiled as he walked with the rest of them.

"We usually split up but we can go in groups of two if you want." Ryoma said mocking.

"How do we know it when someone finds the egg?"

"The person contacts us by a spell. We then go to the starting point." Ryoma said rolling his eyes. "You really don't know the game do you?"

"No I don't." Fuji said. "I never traveled much." He traveled a lot just never to the east.

The east and the west never had been on good terms. There wasn't a war or anything but the most certainly weren't close.

"Ne Tsubasa-san." Ryoma started.

Fuji looked up. "Yes?"

"What's your gift?"

"Saa." Fuji chuckled. "Do you have different functions in the team?" He asked distracting his team mate.

"Kikumaru, Kawamura and Kaidoh usually search. Ooishi makes sure none of us get hurt and the others try to make sure our egg doesn't get found."

Fuji smiled. "Then that would be my function as well right?"

"Yes."

"Can we break our own egg?"

"What?"

"That's minus ten points for the opposing team right?"

Ryoma looked incredulous. "You could do that yes."

"Could you curse your egg?"

"Yes you could do that." Ryoma had given up he would just answer the weird questions.

"But then isn't it smart to do those things?"

"Some people do."

"Then why don't you?"

"Hn."

Fuji smiled. "Let's go left."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like going left."

Ryoma rolled his eyes but followed none the less.

Kikumaru skipped up and down next to his teammate. "What's wrong?"

Ooishi being deep in thought didn't even notice someone called him.

"Ooishi!"

"I'm sorry what?" Ooishi said waking up from his pondering.

"Tezuka won't be happy knowing you weren't paying attention." Inui said.

Kaidoh hissed. "Don't let your guard down."

Ooishi didn't let his guard down. Something was bothering him. Something about their new roommate.

"Does it have to do with Shiro?" Inui asked.

Ooishi looked up. "Well…"

"It's surprising isn't it that he never played this game before." Inui said.

"He never traveled much." Ooishi said. "It bothers me that I don't know where he's from."

"His papers state that he's from Small town." (I couldn't think of anything:P)

"Isn't that in the south?"

"Yes a relatively small village."

"He's far from home then."

"That he is." Inui said.

Kikumaru had missed most of the conversation if it wasn't for that he would've surely spouted his opinion. "It's hidden well."

"Yes usually we would've found it by now." Ooishi said looking on his watch.

"We have an average of finding it within 35 minutes in a stadium this size. We however don't find it 95% of the time if we didn't find it 45 minutes."

"That means?" Kikumaru asked.

"That if we don't find it within 5 minutes the chance we find it drops dangerously low."

"Wuw. They hid it well. Maybe Shiro-kun is being a great help." Eiji said happily. "He could be in the team then right?"

"You should ask Tezuka." Ooishi said.

"He does many advanced classes." Kikumaru said as if that was a justification.

Ooishi shook his head. "That doesn't say that much."

"He beat Ishida." Kaidoh said suddenly.

Inui looked up. "Which one?"

"The older. Fsshu."

"Good data."

* * *

like I said in the first few chapters this weird game will be important for introducing powers and team relationships. Anyways please review and I hope you liked it^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi,

I'm sorry for taking some time to update . My internet died.... again.

Thank you everyone for reviewing^^

Oh I promised an explaination of the game^^

It's pretty much just to steal the opponents egg. You can sue magic to protect yoru egg and keep your opponents away. At the end you get plus or minus points.

The arena differs every time.

10 when you finsih first. (get outside of the arena with the egg of the opponent.)

10 when you get outside with teh entire team around teh same time.

-5 when the egg is damaged.

-10 when it's broken.

-20 when you aren't able to finish within three hours.

-5 when the opponent has your egg at the end.

-10 when the opponents finish within ten minutes after you.

-20 when you finish second.

-1 for every person on your team that's injured.

-5 for every time you get outside the arena before the game's over.

-1 every time your opponent gets outside of the arena before the game's over.

-30 when not everyone on yoru team touched the egg.

Hope that explained it. Please enjoy the chapter^^

* * *

"Ne Tsubasa-kun you're rather talented." Kawamura said shyly.

"That's one heck of a searching spell, it is." Momoshiro added.

"You can defense yourself against it though." Fuji said.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. He knew that spell. He also knew that if others knew were that spell came from it would raise some questions. He decided to ignore it for now. He might be mistaken after all. Then it sunk in what was said. "How?"

"How you defense yourself against it?"

"It's a bit of a difficult spell. Though if you want I can spell the egg."

Kikumaru who was sitting on the bench not too far from Ooishi. "But what did you do to the egg?" He said pouting.

"I turned it in water."

"That's so cool."

Tezuka wanted to roll his eyes. He was annoyed by the fact that his new roommate did things without talking about them first.

Kawamura came from a pretty small village himself and looked at his new roommate with some well hidden interest.

Fuji was talking amused to Kikumaru.

Tezuka looked at his roommate. He never really observed anyone like that. But he was curious and he wasn't the only one.

* * *

"Tezuka."

"Atobe."

Atobe smirked his cruel smile. "Ore-sama heard you have a new roommate."

"That I have."

Atobe chuckled. "What's he like."

"Different." Tezuka hadn't found yet a way to describe his roommate.

"Different?" Atobe asked with a slight hint of amusement. "When, Tezuka, have you stopped giving Ore-sama the answers he wanted?"

Tezuka wanted to sigh. Why did he do this anyway? "I can't answer your question yet."

"You can't?" Atobe said flabbergasted. "Ore-sama doesn't need to remind you what will happen when you disobey him right?"

Tezuka wanted to fidget but a Tezuka did not fidget.

"Don't tell the great Ore-sama you actually don't understand your roommate." Atobe felt as if his eyes could pop out of its sockets. "Ore-sama demands an answer."

"I don't think there is any way to describe him."

"Ore-sama will see for himself." Atobe said for he marched out the room.

* * *

Fuji was reading a book in the library when someone stormed in and chased away every last bit of peace and quiet. Fuji however could read under worse circumstances and ignored it.

Atobe was clearly angry when he saw he was being ignored by that stupid peasant. He would surely get the boy's attention. "Tsubasa Shiro."

"Yes." Fuji said without looking up from the book.

"Ore-sama demands you to look at him."

Fuji looked up but didn't open his eyes. He recognized that speech. He recognized the person before him and he realized he was threading on thin ice.

Atobe was infuriated. "Ore-sama demands you introduce yourself."

"I don't see the point. You already know my name." Fuji said. He would never ever just follow orders.

Atobe saw red that was how angry he was.

"Could you please be quiet? You're in a library."

A boy with a cap that was sitting not too far from them raised an eyebrow.

His blue haired companion smiled. "Interesting." He said softly.

Atobe pulled Fuji from his chair ready to give him a long speech.

"Atobe-san." A silken voice spoke. "You should be nice to new students."

Atobe turned around. "Yukimura, Sanada." He acknowledged.

Fuji looked at the gentle prince. He still had his smile plastered on his face even though Atobe was painfully squeezing his arm. He should've known he could find Yukimura here.

Atobe glared at Yukimura. "This is Ore-sama's land you have nothing to say here."

Yukimura smiled. "Then see it as a request."

Atobe still glared but released Fuji's arm. "Learn some manners peasant." He said before storming out the library.

Fuji looked around slightly confused as to where everyone had gone. Then he realized he still had to bow and show his gratitude to Yukimura. He slowly sank through his knees and bowed his head. "Thank you." He said with his everlasting smile.

Yukimura chuckled. "You're interesting. Tsubasa Shiro, right?"

"Yes…."Fuji paused a second trying to find the right way to talk to Yukimura.

"Just Seiichi is fine." Yukimura chuckled.

"Yes, Seiichi-sama." Fuji said with a slight bow.

Yukimura chuckled. "So respectful towards me, and so disrespectful towards Atobe."

Sanada raised an eyebrow.

"You seem familiar." Yukimura continued.

Fuji just smiled. He knew Yukimura hadn't seen him since they were three and he changed quite a lot since then. "I live in the south, Seiichi-sama." He said.

"That would explain why you're so much more respectful towards me then towards Atobe-san. I suppose you're living near the west. "

"Yes, Seiichi-sama." Fuji was slowly getting sick of his act. But he knew that if he wanted to pretend to be a person from the south he had to.

Yukimura chuckled. "Tsubasa-kun…" Yukimura paused just long enough for Fuji to interfere.

"I would be honored if you referred to me as Shiro, Seiichi-sama." Fuji said trying his best to not sound too polite like someone for higher society would but not too rude like a friend would.

"Shiro-kun it is then. Shiro-kun, I just wanted to say that it is nice to have someone from the south here. Gifts are rather rare in the south and it's rather hard to get here. So it's rather strange to see someone from the south here."

The south was a rather poor. Because it was so incredibly hot it was hard to find a way to earn money. The south also had a fight with the Angels so it was somewhat strange to have a gift and come from the south.

Fuji only had chosen the south because he knew more about the south.

The Yukimura family and the Fuji family had always been closer than the Fuji family and the Shiraishi family. Though the Fuji family and the Shiraishi family were also rather close.

This school of course had no people from West and very little people from the south. It was a shame for all the people there because it was rumored the best school.

* * *

Atobe was pacing through his room something bothered him. Something bothered him greatly. He growled to his always loyal friend. "Kabaji, go get Tezuka for me."

"Usu."

Tezuka walked in the room a few moments later. He had known something was wrong the moment Kabaji came to pick him up.

"Tezuka, explain your roommate's behavior."

"What did he do?" Tezuka asked. How could he explain something he didn't know anything about?

"He was rude towards Ore-sama."

"Rude?" Tezuka asked. "Tsubasa-kun hardly ever follows rules and he does things without discussing them first but he's hardly ever rude."

Atobe seemed not any happier after hearing that explanation. He was still livid.

Tezuka knowing that if he didn't do anything about he would be the object of Atobe's rage carefully tried to find a way to escape.

Small flames started to encircle Atobe's hands.

Tezuka already knew it was too late now.

* * *

Fuji was helping Kikumaru with his homework when Tezuka walked in.

Taka immediately sped towards Tezuka and looked worried everyone else in the room also got up.

Fuji was surprised when he saw the burns Tezuka had on his arms. "What happened?" He whispered softly.

Kikumaru just shook his head. "Ooishi is out."

Tezuka groaned.

Fuji got up and ran towards him. "Give me your arm." He ordered in a soft voice.

Tezuka just obeyed.

Fuji let water drip from his hands and let encircle Tezuka's arms. "It's not as good as healing magic but it will stop the pain temporarily."

Tezuka felt somewhat relieved as the cold water cooled down his burns.

"What's with Atobe?" Taka asked after a moment.

"Hn." Tezuka answered.

Kikumaru sighed defeated.

"Atobe?"Fuji asked.

"He's the prince here and he seems to dislike Tezuka." Taka answered.

Fuji looked up.

Tezuka for a second questioned if his roommate had known that he pissed of a prince but decided to not think about that further.

"That doesn't give him the right to do this." Fuji hissed.

Everyone knew that Fuji might be right but that there was nothing they could do about it.

Everything Atobe said went. That's the way it had been ever since the prince had entered this school.

* * *

Fuji was pretending to pay attention but it didn't really work. He was bothered by what Atobe had done to Tezuka.

"Something bothering you?"

Fuji looked up surprised and stared at the boy next to him. "Sorry?"

"You seem a bit out of it."

"Saa."

"Tachibana Kippei."

"Tsubasa Shiro."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Same here."

Tachibana looked slightly worried and then sighed. "You're in Tezuka's room right?"

Fuji focused once again on the person next to him. "Yes."

"Are you worried about him?"

Fuji seemed amazed. How had he known? "How?"

"Atobe's in a foul mood he usually takes it out on Tezuka. Tezuka just accepts it most of the time."

"Why?" Fuji asked dazed.

"You should ask him." Tachibana answered. "But you shouldn't worry he'll manage."

Fuji just nodded.

"Tachibana, Tsubasa pay attention!" The teacher screeched.

Said boys turned their heads towards her.

The teacher glared. "Tsubasa read from page seven."

Fuji stood up and read drawing everyone's attention to him.

* * *

"So?"

"So what?" the capped boy hissed. "So nothing. They say absolutely nothing interesting. If he bothers you so much ask Jirou what he dreams about."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Ore-sama is not pleased with the way you speak at him."

"Oh please, if you want to know his secrets you probably won't get far with letting me listen to his conversations."

"Shishido." Atobe said warningly.

"Or try to get the little demon to help you."

"Ore-sama could do that yes." Atobe said.

"I won't be of much use only when he finds someone he trust and actually can tell his secrets" Shishido said with a roll of his eyes. He could tell Atobe the boy was worried about Tezuka and he could leave it. He decided to leave it, what use was it to say that.

* * *

Kikumaru was hanging out at his favorite spot. He was sitting in one of the highest trees looking out over the entire campus. He was able to keep secrets and thoughts to himself unlike what many people thought. He just was really good at blurting them as well. He however had felt it would be bad if he said something about this.

His new roommate.

He could see and hear pretty well.

Though the face was one more people in the south had the slight dialect wasn't one from the south.

Kikumaru knew most people wouldn't hear it and he might be oversensitive but it slightly bothered him. He was also surprised when he found his roommate didn't know their favorite game. He knew someone was lying most of the time and he wanted to know the reasons.

"Sheez, why can't everyone just be honest?"He whined to the air. Little did he know that Shiraishi, Chitose, and Tachibana just walked by and that with those few words he sparked their interest.

* * *

Chitose smirked at his two friends. "So who do you think lied to Eiji."

Shiraishi looked up from his book. "Almost no one lies to Eiji. He's too nice for that."

"Echizen does." Tachibana then answered. Tachibana was part of a different room than Shiraishi and Chitose but they had become friends some way.

"But it has to be something rather important don't you think?" Chitose said with a smirk.

Shiraishi sighed. "Fine, go ahead look what you see."

Chitose smirked and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes confused. "The new kid."

"Tsubasa Shiro." Tachibana said. "He looked pretty honest."

"He was fighting with Atobe." Chitose said and he whistled.

"About what?" Tachibana asked worried though he had a faint idea why.

"I don't know. I couldn't hear anything." Chitose said.

"But you have been able to hear in your premonitions for ages." Shiraishi said surprised.

"Hey I summoned this one. That's different."

Tachibana stood up. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

Fuji walked towards Atobe's room. He didn't know why exactly but he thought it had something to do with wanting to know why Atobe hurt his dorm leader. He almost reached the right room when someone grabbed his arm.

"Don't."

* * *

Hope you liked it^^ reviews are loved as always.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

You aren't mad how I left you right? I surpassed my 2000 word chapter limit:P..... I wanted to try a cliffhanger:P

Thank you evryone for reviewing and favoriting *does happy dance*

Anyways hope you like it^^

* * *

"Don't."

Fuji swirled around and faced a boy with a hair color in-between white and grey. "Why not?"

The boy started to stutter and seemed nervous.

"Because you would be an idiot if you did."

"Shishido." Fuji said remembering the boy from his spells class.

Shishido nodded. "Atobe doesn't like you. Walk in and you sign your own death wish."

Fuji blinked. "I don't think it's that bad."

"Purely based on magic maybe not. But he has lots connections and if he wanted to he could get the whole school against you."

"Is that why nobody helps Tezuka." Fuji asked feeling rage taking over.

"It's not like that." The white haired boy said.

Fuji felt some calmness wash over him as soon as the boy had spoken.

"Oothori Choutarou." The boy introduced himself as he saw Fuji's questioning gaze.

Fuji nodded. "So what it like then?"

"Tezuka himself doesn't do anything about it either."

"We think Atobe blackmailed him." Shishido said.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"I don't know." Choutarou and Shishido said in unison.

"Tsubasa-kun." Tachibana said as he hurried towards them.

Fuji nodded.

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Best leave now." He said as he pulled Choutarou with him.

Fuji turned to Tachibana. "Is something wrong?" He asked with a deathly smile.

"Don't do anything stupid now. Atobe isn't an opponent you want."

Fuji nodded and decided to put it off for a while.

* * *

"No."

Atobe was fuming. "Ore-sama demands you do what he asks of you."

"I won't." The boy hissed.

"Ore-sama demands an explanation."

"I won't ever do what you ask of me again."

Atobe now was incredibly angry. "You'll regret this." He marched out the room.

The boy slumped down against the wall and sighed.

"Akaya are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Akaya hissed. "How dare he even ask me?"

"Because if he wants information you can be rather usefull."

"What did that Tsubasa kid anyway."

"I don't know exactly what happened but I'll ask Sadaharu."

"Your friend is almost as frightening as you, Yanagi-senpai."

Yanagi smiled. "Thank you."

Akaya looked out the window at the new boy.

Yanagi followed his gaze and sighed. "I don't know what you did but you made a mistake." He whispered.

* * *

Fuji in turn was staring at the building. "I'm so glad I'm not born here." He knew that just saying that would get you in trouble here. He knew that the west wasn't ideal. But he and everyone in the west always had the possibility to say whatever they wanted.

A soft chuckle. "You shouldn't say that again."

Fuji turned to the stranger.

"Chitose Senri."

Fuji had a sudden feeling. "A watcher."

"Correct." Chitose said amused. "That would give you the talent to know other peoples talents?"

"Saa." Fuji said not saying it was just a lucky guess.

"Can you guess how far I am?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Yukimura-san can."

Fuji had almost forgotten Yukimura's amazing talent.

Yukimura could sense talents, had sharper senses, and could steal senses. He was rather talented.

Fuji smiled brightly. "I just guessed."

"A pretty accurate guess it is then." Chitose said with a smile. "Why are you mad at Atobe. Why would you fight him?"

"So you're at least a clairvoyant. Which would make you at least a second level."

Chitose whistled. "You're rather smart."

"Why thank you."

"I saw you fighting with Atobe." Chitose said suddenly stern. "Don't. It's a fight you can't win. Yukimura had started the same fight and lost it."

Fuji looked at Chitose without opening his eyes. "He lost?"

"Long story. Be careful." Chitose said before turning and walking away.

* * *

Fuji was staring at the empty room. He had almost forgotten today was the first day of the tournament.

Kikumaru came storming in. "Ooishi had an accident please help us."

"What?" Fuji asked surprised.

"Or we're one person short."

Fuji just nodded and followed his hyper roommate.

Inui hastily explained Fuji as much as possible.

Fuji asked if it was legal to turn the egg in to water and Inui agreed that it might be smart.

"Do NOT talk about the location of the egg as soon as the game started. Seaki is a shadow."

Fuji whistled. "Neat." He then observed how the teams interacted. "You seem to get along well." He whispered to Taka who was standing at the side.

"Almost all people who stay here at the dorms get along." Ooishi answered.

Seaki extended his hand to Fuji. "Seaki. Pleased to meet you."

"Tsubasa Shiro. Pleased to meet you as well."

"Sea-chan, are you coming?"

"Good luck." Seaki said with a smirk before going.

Fuji stared amused at the opponent. "Interesting."

"Teams spread." A teacher called as introduction to the game.

* * *

Atobe looked. "Now Tsubasa-kun, show Ore-sama how strong you are."

"Why does he interest you?"

"He was rude to Ore-sama, Ore-sama wanted revenge."

The boy with the brown hair chuckled. "You picked a wrong team as opponent. "They're not really harmful towards their opponents."

"No but it will give me the opportunity to study him."

Oshitari smirked. "After all if they win they're up against us."

Fuji used one of the more basic searching spells. "Too many things, I can't find a place to start."

"Moo," Kikumaru pouted.

"You used another one during practice." Inui said.

"It's a rather dangerous spell." Tezuka said. "I forbid you to use it."

Fuji opened his eyes for a split second. He was grateful Tezuka made sure he didn't have to use it here but he didn't understood the reason. "I have another one I can try. But I have to rely on something I'm not sure they use."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically you search for a different spell."

"Yes but they usually build a web of different spells in different places." Inui said.

"Shame."

"Best we can do now is split up and search. Right?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka nodded. "Kikumaru and Echizen, Kaidoh and Inui, Tsubasa and Me."

They split up immediately and started walking.

* * *

Kikumaru bounced around. "Left." He said in a singsong voice. "Right."

Ryoma just followed his roommate. "ssh I heard something."

Kikumaru immediately stopped.

Ryoma now cursed he didn't have Yukimura's talent or Shishido's or something like that. He wasn't made for this game his gift was for combat.

A dark energy ball and a white energy ball came shooting from two opposed sides.

Kikumaru however had pulled them just outside the crossfire.

"Luck is soo convenient sometimes isn't it?"

"It is." Ryoma said.

Two energy balls came out again and again the two boys managed to dodge.

After a while Ryoma groaned.

"Did you get hit ochibi?"

"They don't want to hit us."

"What do you mean ochibi?"

"They just want to keep us here for a while."

* * *

"They're six against seven. They should be happy they're not against hyoutei."

"They have nine people but I heard Choutarou wanted to quit the team because he got in a fight with Atobe."

Atobe was annoyed by the whispers he wanted to follow the game but in one of those whispers something attracted his attention.

"Tsubasa Shiro."

"Who?"

"The new kid."

"He openly was rude at Atobe?"

"Does he have a death wish?"

"Kirihara defied Atobe because he didn't want to hurt the boy."

"Kirihara dislikes Atobe ever since what happened to Yukimura last year."

"Yes, it has little do with the new boy."

Atobe thought about it for a while. That might indeed be the reason why Kirihara had denied helping him.

* * *

Kirihara who was sitting with his team looked at the game.

"What do you think?" Yanagi asked Yukimura.

"I think he is too free to be from the south."

"What do you mean?" a redhead asked.

"The people in the east have leaders and they follow the leader. In the south they usually work together in groups. In the north they stand alone. In the west they follow their heart and work together to fulfill each other's wishes."

"Sounds nice." A bald boy said.

"He is clearly not from the east. Nor is he from the South."

The bald boy nodded. "It bothered me as well."

Kirihara looked up. "You want me to find out?"

"No." Yukimura said. "I don't know what it is but if you find out Atobe will find out and that might be bad."

* * *

"78% Kikumaru will find the egg."

"Last game it was 89%" Kaidoh said recalling his friends words.

"I haven't compeltly figured out Tsubasa-kun."

"You think he has a big chance of finding it?"

"I don't know. There are too many possibilities."

Kaidoh looked at some birds in a tree. "Enemies approaching. Two."

"Who?"

"Aoi and Itsuki."

"Let's get ready."

* * *

"Let's head left."

"Why?"

"I hear water."

Tezuka didn't question it he just followed.

Fuji saw a small river.

"What?"

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand and pulled him in the water to make them both turn into water and almost completely disappear. He chuckled as he felt Tezuka's uneasiness. He pulled Tezuka down the river for a big part. He could feel in the water that it had been crossed somewhere around this point. Fuji turned the back to their normal selves.

Tezuka was soaking through and through. He summoned his wings and water was dripping down them.

Fuji pulled all the water towards him and Tezuka was dry once again.

Tezuka's wings were white with a bluish tint. They were huge and feathery.

Fuji's wings had been about as pretty as these when he still had them.

Tezuka looked at him sternly. "Why are we here?"

"Because someone had been here and I know almost for sure that they aren't from our team." Fuji answered.

Tezuka nodded. "You're a surfer?"

"Saa." Fuji chuckled. Suddenly Fuji got surrounded by shadows. He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"_Do NOT talk about the location of the egg as soon as the game started. Seaki is a shadow."_

Fuji had never opposed a shadow. He didn't really know what to do but he felt locked in. He extended his hand to touch the shadow. His hand got encircled in the dark substance. "Don't panic." He whispered to himself. He turned his hand in to water and as he expected the shadow lost its grip on his hand. All he had to do now was find a way out.

Tezuka summoned a spirit. He then sends it to get Fuji out of the shadow.

Fuji was panting and he hadn't realized his eyes were still open.

Tezuka stared at the bright blue eyes in amazement.

Seaki also was caught off guard by the beauty of the other boy's eyes.

Fuji realizing his eyes were still opened closed them again. He smiled and turned to Seaki.

Two boys appeared next to Seaki.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Tsubasa Shiro." Fuji said.

All three boys were caught off guard once again.

"I'm Seaki but you knew that. That's Kurobane and that's Amana."

"Pleased to meet you all."

Seaki wondered if he was going crazy. During the game you usually saw your opponents as opponents and you didn't act nice to those. Sure they usually acted nice outside the tournaments but this was just plain weird. Seaki was part of the search unit and he usually didn't find opponents till he was close to his goal. He smirked. "So how close am I?"

"Mada mada dane."

"Echizen?" Fuji asked surprised.

"Didn't the twins keep you occupied?" Seaki asked.

"For a while." Ryoma said bored.

Kikumaru bounced up and down. "Shiro-kun that's so cool. You're here!"

Fuji smiled happily.

Seaki looked with a smirk. "Well this is as far as you'll be going."

"You're going to be gone." Amana said.

"Not funny." Kurobane said kicking Amana over the head. Kurobane looked at Fuji with interest he just like many others had noticed something off. "Tsubasa-kun, eh?"

Seaki looked at Kurobana in interest. He had to hear this all but not now. Later. He summoned a shadow and sent it to Ryoma.

Tezuka sent his spirit to protect Ryoma.

Fuji in the meantime attacked Seaki with water.

Seaki now in a cocoon of water looked surprised.

"Is there a way to get him out?" Kurobane asked.

"For as far as I know not unless I let him go." Fuji replied.

Kurobane smirked. "Right."

A light ball hit the water and the cocoon splashed.

* * *

Choutarou is a Communicator= Talking to animals, plants, things, elements, calming things down with voice, manipulating people with voice

Chitose is a watchers= Time travelers, clairvoyant, past from things, places, people.

Seaki is a shadow= Can travel in shadows, can talk with his shadow and let his shadow spy, can talk to other peoples shadow, can attack with shadows.

Kisarazu Atsushi is a white lighter= Can create lightballs, light shields.

Kisarazu Ryou is a black lighter= Can create darkballs, destroy light shields.

Yukimura is a Sentinel= Sharper senses, can sense talents, can steal senses.

Atobe is a fire master= Can control and turn in to fire, thunder.

I believe I have most of the ones I mentioned.

the levels are how good someone is with his power. For example with the watcher.

level1= seeing the past from things and people.

level2= clairvoyant.

level3= time traveler.

hope you liked it and please review no matter what you write it's loved^^


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sooooooo happy^^ I wrote a conversation between Fuji and his Angel^^ I had so much fun thinking of Tezuka's Angel^^

Anyways hope you like it^^

* * *

"Sorry." A boy with short black hair and a ribbon said.

"We got stuck for a moment." Another boy said. This one had long black hair and a cap.

Seaki gasped for air and glared at Shiro.

"Echizen and I will handle this you continue searching." Fuji said. He then partly drowned them all in water.

Tezuka and Kikumaru took that moment to escape.

Ryoma summoned a water dragon. He smirked. "Let's start this."

Fuji also smiled and attacked happily. "My pleasure."

"Oh they're Kisarazu Atsushi and Ryou." Ryoma called.

"Ah pleasure." Fuji said while avoiding a dark energy ball. "Tsubasa Shiro."

Ryoma dodged an energy ball and ran into Fuji.

Fuji hastily used the water to dampen the shock of the two energy balls thrown at them.

Seaki send a shadow to capture them.

The other two boys didn't seem to have a power made for attacking.

* * *

"Easy." Kaidoh said.

"True. They didn't live up to my expectations." Inui said scribbling in his notebook. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Itsuki almost captured you."

"Fsshu."

"Itsuki is together with Seaki 79% of the time this was rather surprising."

"Fsshu." Kaidoh said not really interested. "I know where the egg is."

* * *

"Ahh they found it."

"Yes."

"You're a summoner." Fuji asked amused.

"Yes." Ryoma said rolling his eyes.

"This game must be a pain for you."

"Tch."

"I can search with water. But it's a bit difficult with summoning right?"

"Hn." Ryoma said letting his dragon attack the twins.

Fuji turned and let water crash on Seaki and his two companions. He then looked down and saw Shadows circling around his feet. He completely froze he knew what this was. "Echizen."

Ryoma looked at Fuji. "Hn?"

"Look down."

Ryoma looked down and cursed. He spread his wings and flew up. Ryoma's wings where big just like Tezuka's but they didn't have feathers. They seemed to be made of pure silk. "Fly!" He called to Fuji.

Fuji felt nervous. "I can't!" He called back. He almost called he didn't have wings but he changed his mind just in time. "I'm afraid of heights." He tried to wash away the shadows with water but he was failing.

Ryoma cursed and dived towards Fuji and pulled him up.

Kurobane looked at Fuji with interest once again.

Fuji clung to Ryoma burying his head in Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma chuckled. "Mada mada dane." He smirked. "Can you control water from up here?"

Fuji shook his head without removing his head from Ryoma's shoulder.

"Coward." Ryoma whistled before diving down and putting Fuji on the ground a bit away from the shadows.

Fuji instantly attacked Seaki to make sure the shadow wouldn't get any closer.

Ryoma also attacked but from the sky.

Fuji instantly noticed how skilled of a flyer Ryoma was. He couldn't help but be amazed.

Ryoma who noticed smirked and let him waterdragon attack again successfully making the other side unable to do anything.

"Let's go." Fuji said with a smirk.

Ryoma smirked. "We have the egg." He said as he started running towards a point.

Fuji didn't question he just followed.

* * *

"Eighteen points." Inui said amazed. "That's a good score."

"You two needed to get injured." Momo said accusingly.

Fuji indeed had an ugly scratch across his left arm and Ryoma had a couple of bruises.

"Still it's good." Ooishi said trying to heal Fuji's scratch but having a hard time because Fuji moved away every now and again.

"If Ooishi participates and he heals people before the end do you still get the minus points for injured people?

"No." Inui answered. "That's why we're usually so fortunate to have Ooishi on our team."

Ooishi blushed and almost messed up healing even though Fuji was now sitting still.

Fuji chuckled. "Saa."

"But I'm happy we won." Taka said.

"They didn't have a chance, they didn't." Momo said.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka stated.

Ryoma looked at his captain with a mix of disbelieve and admiration and at the same time as if he was rolling his eyes without actually doing so.

Fuji didn't miss the glance.

* * *

Fuji found himself looking at the clouds.

"_You seem to make many friends."_

Fuji chuckled. "Yes I seem to be good at that."

"_Like the boy said: don't let your guard down."_

Again Fuji just chuckled.

"_He seems familiar."_

Fuji looked surprised. "Really now?"

"_I think you've met him as well."_

"Saa."

* * *

Tezuka looked from a safe distance at the boy lying in the garden.

"_That spell."_

"Hn."

"_I'm quite sure it's that spell. Makes you wonder how he knows that." _The male Angel chuckled.

Tezuka was bothered by that as well.

"_His Angel is hot."_

Tezuka resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"_She seems nervous though."_

Tezuka now looked his Angel in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"_She's constantly on her guard. She noticed us as well."_

Tezuka's confusion only grew.

"Tezuka-san."

"Yukimura." Tezuka acknowledged.

"I wanted to talk about your roommate."

"Hn."

"Just tell me about him."

"Not much to tell."

"No maybe not. But I know you're suspecting something and I want to know what and why."

Tezuka didn't reply.

"Well you don't have to reply now."

Tezuka still didn't reply.

"If you need help with him do tell."

"I will."

"_You will?"_ his Angel asked amused while at the same time flirting with Yukimura's Angel.

Tezuka couldn't see or hear Yukimura's Angel but he was smart enough to figure her reaction.

"Oh and Tezuka."

"Hn."

"Can you ask Kunimitsu to stay away from Seiko." Yukimura was one of those people who used a male name that came from the female name of his Angel and had her name as second name.

"Of course." Tezuka answered with a stern glare at his Angel.

* * *

"Shiro-kun!" Kikumaru said happily bouncing towards Fuji.

"Eiji."

"We're going to get icecream. Come with us."

"Sure." Fuji answered.

"We have to give our card to sensei."

Fuji nodded. He had almost forgotten about the card.

All angels had one. It was for the normal people to keep track of where they were and when they used their gift.

Fuji had accidently destroyed his card. He could go anywhere without being tracked. He was the only one though. No one had ever succeeded in destroying it other than he. Not for as far as he knew at least. He handed the card to his sensei who nodded in return.

Ooishi was worrying about everything as they walked.

"Tsubasa, Ooishi, Kikumaru."

The three turned around.

"Shiraishi-sama!" Kikumaru chimed.

"Ishida-san." Fuji said amused.

Ishida blushed.

"Ah you must be the one who completely crushed my bodyguard." Shiriahsi said with a chuckled.

Fuji smiled "Saa."

Shiriashi smirked. "You indeed look more like a damsel in distress than a prince in shining armor."

Fuji chuckled. "Saa ne?"

"I know from experience those are the dangerous ones."

"Yukimura-sama?"

"Yes." Shiraishi said with a smirk. "But we will leave you now."

Kikumaru looked at them. "Shiraishi-sama seems to like you."

Fuji chuckled. "I might actually want him to dislike me then."

"Eh why?"

Fuji didn't reply but he knew Shiraishi was curious and he feared for the worst.

Ooishi looked worried. He had a feeling his new friend was in danger and he might accidently involve some other people, for example Tezuka and maybe Ryoma. But for Ooishi Ryoma was still a mystery.

* * *

Ryoma looked at the air bored.

"Ore-sama offers the honor of training with the glorious him."

Ryoma looked up bored. "No thank you."

Atobe looked hurt.

"I'm not going to practice together with you monkey king. You know that. What do you want?"

"Information about you teammate."

"So you can hurt him like Buchou."

"He deserves it."

"Who?"

"Both of them."

"Walk to hell monkey king."

Jackel who heard this was surprised why Ryoma could so easily say offensive things to Atobe without getting him mad. Well he wasn't going to change it.

* * *

"_Fuji-chan, are you alright?" _

"_Chan?" The younger Fuji asked surprised."Why Shiraihsi-san." He had just been pushed aside by some idiotic servants who hadn't seen him and was now sitting on the floor. _

_Shiriashi nodded. It matches a cute girl like you." He said copying what he heard his father say._

"_A pretty girl like me?" Fuji said with a dangerous smile. _

_Shiriashi completely ignored the warning. "I will protect you because I'm a prince." He said proud. He was still so young naïve and innocent._

_Fuji chuckled. "I think you're mistaken." Fuji said with the same sweet smile._

"_Eh?"_

"_My sister is in her room. I can bring you to her. You shouldn't say to her she's a boy though she doesn't take gender confusion kindly."_

_Then it dawned on Shiraishi. "You're a boy?"_

_Fuji smiled and nodded._

_Shiraishi still being young and incredibly blunt answered. "You look like a girl."_

"_And you look like a farmer."_

_True. Shiraishi came just back from playing outside and he had mud on his jeans and twigs in his hair. _

_From that moment on the two had been something like friend during Shiraishi's short stay. The two hadn't spoken to each other after that._

Fuji looked slightly dazed. He wasn't a person to ponder over past things like that. He assumed it was because he had met his old friend for the first time in years.

* * *

"Buchou."

"Yes."

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why is it that Atobe gets so mad at Tezuka for nothing and accepts everything from Ryoma?"

"I'm not quite sure." Yukimura chuckled. "But I do know Ryoma never wanted to come to this school and that he only came because Atobe forced him."

"What about Tezuka."

"That is something even more complicated." Yukimura said. "But Atobe took an interest in Tezuka and found something to blackmail Tezuka."

"What?"

"I don't know."Yukimura sighed. "I do know that Tsubasa-san is his next victim."

* * *

"Tsubasa-kun?"

"Kurobane was it?"

"Yes."

"To what do I own this pleasure?"

"I'm curious."

"About what?"

"Your name."

"Tsubasa Shiro."

"Your real name."

"My what?"

"You lied when you said your name was Tsubasa Shiro."

Then it dawned on Fuji. He quickly went over everything he said in presence of the other boy and realized he was in deep trouble.

"I think you understood now." Kurobane answered with a smirk.

Fuji didn't know how to answer.

"Leave him alone."

"Kirihara." Kurobane said backing of.

Kirihara looked angry his eyes were bloodshot.

Kurobane took this as a sign to run away.

Kirihara turned to Fuji. "Come with me."

Fuji being the curious person he was just followed.

"Tsubasa shiro-kun." Yukimura said with a pleasant smile.

"Yukimura-sama." Fuji answered.

"Tch tch tch." Yukimura said scolding him slightly. "Didn't I say Seiichi was fine?"

"I'm sorry Seiichi-sama."

Yukimura chuckled and turned to Kirihara.

"Kurobane said Tsubasa Shiro was a fake name." He said eyeing Fuji carefully. "And he thought about that Tsubasa-kun said he couldn't fly."

"You can't fly?" Yukimura asked amazed.

Fuji felt the pressure and knew he had a problem a big one. If Kurobane could read lies and Kirihara could read minds he had a big big problem. "I'm afraid of heights." Fuji answered not sure if it was a good idea. He then quickly dodged Kirihara's fist.

"Don't lie to Buchou."

Sanada raised an eyebrow.

"We can also tell this to Atobe. I'm sure he would like to hear it."

"It's a bit complicated." Fuji said. "And it's best for the both of us if you just forget it."

Yukimura smirked. "I won't. But I'll let it rest for now. Just don't get caught by Atobe."

Fuji then realized Jackel was giving them a sign to be quiet.

"Jackel is so kind to check if people are eavesdropping."

"Ah."

"Don't worry we'll speak about this later."

Once even out of Jackel's earshot Fuji cursed until Tezuka found him and told him he would have a problem if he continued this.

* * *

"Shishido?"

"Yukimura knows more."

"Yukimura?" Atobe said with an arched eyebrow. "He wouldn't defy Ore-sama again." Atobe said now with a smirk. "If Ore-sama wants answers he will get them."

* * *

hope you liked it please rveiew^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi

I'm in a bit of a bad mood but if it helps me with updating you probably don't care.

Anyways... I believe i'm missing something but I can't put my finger on it.

hope you like it anyway.

* * *

"Buchou."

"Echizen."

Ryoma looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault."

"But…"

"You know about Tsubasa as well."

"No. I have a guess but I'm not sure."

"A guess."

"It's from a story my mother told me."

"Hn?"

"But I guess you're as close as I."

Tezuka didn't answer.

"Yukimura is probably the first to figure it out. Monkey-king could get close as well if he gets Yukimura on his side."

"Hn."

"Kurobane also suspects something."

"Many people do."

"Few people can put their finger on it." Ryoma said thinking about his team mate.

Tezuka nodded.

* * *

Fuji had locked himself in his room and put his hands to his ears. His ears for some weird reason where over sensitive. He had problems with his eyes for some time but this was the first time his ears acted weird. He could see incredibly sharp if he wished to but because his eyes started to hurt after a while he usually kept them closed. He of course also did this because his eyes would attract unnecessary attention.

"SHIRO-KUN!" Kikumaru said bouncing in the room.

Fuji groaned it felt like his head would explode.

"Something wrong?" Kikumaru asked worried.

"Bit of a headache."

"Ooishi can look at it."

"He can cure headaches?"

"Yes." Kikumaru said after a while. "I don't think he does it often though." He then ran off to get Ooishi.

"How did it happen?" Ooishi asked when he was pulled in by Kikumaru.

"I don't know sounds just get through a lot louder."

Ooishi held his hands above Fuji ears and tried to heal it.

Fuji could hear the magic and magic is supposed to make no sound. He however found that he could hear normal again.

"Better?" Ooishi asked worried.

"Yes it's fine."

Ooishi didn't say anything though he knew for sure that whatever it was he hadn't cured it.

* * *

Yukimura chuckled. He had finally figured something out. He figured out why he couldn't clearly sense Fuji's power. He chuckled knowing Fuji himself didn't know yet.

"Yukimura-san."

"Oothori-kun, how nice to see you."

"Atobe wanted to talk to you."

"Can you do me a favour and tell him I'm busy."

"But…" Oothori started. He knew he could get in trouble for not taking Yukimura back with him.

"Fine." Yukimura sighed.

"Seiichi." Atobe smiled.

"Atobe." Yukimura said in a voice that could make people flee the country.

Atobe chuckled. "No need to be so cold."

Yukimura didn't reply.

"Ore-sama wants to know what you know about Tsubasa Shiro."

"Nothing that is important for you to know."

"You don't have a choice but tell."

"I do."

"Yukimura." Atobe said in a dangerously low voice.

"Atobe." Yukimura answered with a voice that would put a devil to shame.

"Listen and listen carefully. Ore-sama will destroy you. You won't get away as easy as you did last time."

"Now listen and listen carefully." Yukimura answered in the same manner as Atobe spoke to him. "If you dare to hurt me I can make sure there'll be a war. You'll be crushed. You might have the most people with magical talents but you'll never win. You'll be nothing but a small ant ready to be crushed." Yukimura said now with a sweet smile. "Did I make this clear?"

Atobe glared at him. "You won't get away with this!" Atobe hissed. "Kabaji!"

Yukimura still smiled serenely and stole Atobe's touch, sight and smell. "If you do anything to me you won't get them back." Yukimura said turning around and leaving.

"Get Tezuka he hissed to Kabaji."

"Usu."

* * *

Fuji was reading a book and talking to Tezuka at the same time.

Tezuka was also trying to read a book and was bothered by the fact Fuji was talking to him.

Kabaji entered and walked towards Tezuka.

Tezuka sighed and got up but Fuji stopped him.

"Stay here." He hissed in a dangerously low voice.

Tezuka looked at Fuji surprised. "Tsubasa-kun."

"Kabaji-san, was it? I'll go with you and talk to Atobe." He said with a pleasant smile. He then walked out of the room pulling Kabaji with him.

Kabaji was confused but figured it wouldn't matter that much.

"Tezuka." Said an impatient voice as Fuji entered the room.

"I told Tezuka to stay in the room I wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to the glorious Ore-sama?"

"Close enough." Fuji said with a shrug. "I wanted you to stop hurting Tezuka."

"You're out of your mind."

"I am?" Fuji asked with a pleasant voice.

"Ore-sama will figure out what you're hiding and you'll be off worse than Tezuka."

"Well let's make a bet then. If you succeed in figuring everything out about me, so that I can't ask any questions anymore, you win. You can do with me whatever you want if you win. If not you'll leave Tezuka alone."

Atobe nodded.

"There's one catch."

"Ore-sama is listening."

"You only have one week." Fuji knew it was a risk but he would do anything to bother Atobe.

Atobe laughed. "You just signed your own death wish brat."

"You might want to see if you have the legal documents." Fuji said before turning around and leaving. He would have to be on his guard now.

* * *

"Tsubasa-kun!"

"Tachibana-san."

"I know you did something stupid."

"Saa."

"What did you do?"

"As Atobe put it I just singed my death wish."

Tachibana groaned. "You're such an idiot."

"Why thank you."

"Come with me. We need to get you some serious help."

Fuji followed.

Tachibana led him to a room on the fifth floor somewhere in the east wing. "That's Fudomine, Shitenhouji, Rokkaku you know, Seigaku you also know of course, and Rikkaidai. We together with Hyoutei are the teams of this school. We of course aren't all the students but we're most of the dorm students. We're on your side."

"You're stupid you don't even know what you're getting yourself in to."

"Yes. But you defended Tezuka and that is something that means a lot to all of us." Yukimura smiled.

Fuji smiled. "Saa." He shook his head. "Naïve."

Yukimura chuckled. "We, at least I, know what we're getting in to."

Fuji smiled. "You're smarter than is good for me."

"Didn't I say the same to you?"

"You did."

Everyone looked confused not understanding the conversation between the two.

"You should tell them." Yukimura smiled. "We can't be heard here."

"I'm a prince." Fuji smiled.

Kurobane almost fell over in shock.

Inui dropped the pencil and his notebook.

Yanagi followed Inui's example.

Ryoma smirked now he knew his suspicious just had been confirmed.

Tezuka was the first to snap out of his stupor. He bowed before Fuji and spoke. "I'm sorry for all the inconveniences you experienced since getting here, prince Fuji."

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked confused. "What are you doing?"

Sanada smirked. "It's pretty obvious."

"It would explain a lot." Kirihara said.

Yukimura chuckled. "Well yes."

Realization hit Fuji. "WHAT!" He exclaimed. "Atobe found out?"

"Found what out?" Kikumaru asked confused.

Shiraishi chuckled. "Tezuka is Fuji's guard like Ishida is mine and Sanada is Yukimura's."

Kikumaru looked confused. "I still don't understand."

"Tsubasa-kun, or Fuji-kun, is the prince of the west kingdom."

"What, why, how?" Kikumaru asked.

Ryoma was still smirking. "Ne, 'prince' Fuji." He said with a mockery tone. "What're you going to do when Monkey king finds out?"

"Kill him." Fuji said with his smile still intact.

Some people chuckled at the joke while others (the ones who knew Fuji) backed off slowly.

* * *

Ryoma looked at the books in front of him. "Now what?" He whispered when someone knocked on the door.

"Brat."

"Monkey king."

Atobe walked over to Ryoma and smirked. "Ore-sama knows you know about Tsubasa-kun and Ore-sama wants answers."

"Forget it."

Atobe smirked. "Not even for Tezuka."

"What do you mean?" Ryoma asked.

"I'll leave Tezuka alone for the week if you give me the answers I want."

Ryoma wanted to answer yes just to make sure Tezuka wouldn't get hurt but he realized that he would only make things worse if he did.

"Ore-sama can make it worse."

"But you won't." Fuji said entering the room. He was sleeping few rooms away from here but he could hear the conversation clearly.

"Tsubasa-kun."

"I don't understand why you ask Ryoma but I know that you're being an idiot."

"Ore-sama isn't an idiot."

"Right. If Ryoma talks, you leave Tezuka alone for a week and if he doesn't talk there's a big chance you'll leave Tezuka alone forever."

Ryoma looked slightly surprised.

"Even an idiot wouldn't agree to that."

Atobe looked angry. "I'll get the answers I want sooner or later." He then smirked because he knew exactly how he was going to get what he wanted.

* * *

"You want my help?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Who do you want?"

"Ryoma."

"You know how he is when in love."

"He will tell me right?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Tsubasa Shiro."

"That should be possible."

Atobe smirked. "Well it's settled than."

"You might get something more than you bargained for though."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll figure out soon."

* * *

Fuji was sleeping. He then realized he was dreaming about Atobe. Waking up he looked around. He felt his heart pounding and his face flushing just thinking of Atobe. "What?" He whispered. He was confused. He couldn't understand. He couldn't see. He couldn't think. He grabbed his pillow and threw it to the wall. "Don't play games with me." He hissed.

* * *

Jirou woke up a little after Fuji. He had seen Fuji's dream and he noticed the feelings in that dream weren't right in place. He realized that it was probably Atobe's work and it hurt him. He always thought it was wrong to play with other people's love. He never told anyone about his secret crush on Atobe. He knew that Oshitari long since figured it out but had asked his roommate to say nothing.

Oshitari had laughed and agreed.

Jirou wanted to cry now he knew that his new friend, and probably new enemy, was forced to fall in love with his crush.

"You're awake?" Sounded a soft voice.

"Oothori." Jirou asked surprised.

"You're upset."

"What?"

"You were sobbing."

"I was?"

"In your sleep."

Jirou knew Choutarou's talent inside out because he often went to him when he couldn't sleep or was upset. He knew how Choutarou could calm people with just his voice.

"What was wrong?"

"Tsubasa-kun is in love with Atobe."

"What?"

"Not yet. But he'll be soon."

"Because…." Choutarou didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Yes."

"Atobe has no clue what he's doing."

"He's just raised that way. He is always just pretending to be cruel and he tries to push everyone away so he can be alone on the top. It's what his parents want. It's what he'll do."

"He'll get lonely."

"I know but he doesn't know yet."

"Things will work out one way or another."

* * *

Oshitari smirked. He had known Atobe for quite some time and he knew he would come to him when things didn't work out the way he wished. Of course he knew Jirou loved Atobe and would be mad at him but he could deal with that. Because as he saw it Jirou would finally have to take the initiative and that might actually help him. He only had to do one thing. He would talk to his cousin. He would have to make sure his dear cousin wouldn't interrupt his plan. He just had to hope that he was more important for his cousin than Shiraishi.

Shiraishi was clearly not on Atobe's side. Shiraishi had a certain respect from all his teammates and Kenya saw Shiraishi as a father in a substitute family.

Kenya was the only one in the school who was of any use against Oshitari's power to make people fall in love. But where Oshitari was selfish and a bit of a teenage girl,

Kenya gave everything up for his friends and thought friendship was more important than love.

* * *

Well hope you liked it. If you didn't my sincerest apologies. Please review it might cheer me up^^


	7. Chapter 7

A new chapter.... you probably already saw that.... well sorry...

Hope you like it^^

It might clear some things up or it makes it all the more confusing^^

* * *

Fuji felt the strange tingly feeling the entire day already and was getting sick of it. He kept thinking about Atobe. Not his usual thought filled with hate but it was close to loving.

"Tsubasa-kun."

"Jirou."

"I was wondering…"

Fuji just smiled encouraging Jirou to continue.

Jirou looked down. "Never mind." He then ran off.

Fuji was surprised but let it go.

"Are you okay?"

"Ryoma." Fuji pu on his smile again. "I'm fine." He hid his confusion well.

"You want to practice flying? It might get you over your fear."

Fuji felt nervous. How was he supposed to react to that? "I don't want to bother you."

* * *

"He's afraid of heights?" Atobe said with a smirk.

"Yes."

Atobe smirked at Shishido. "That'll do for now."

Shishido eyed him carefully. He couldn't understand how anyone could like the diva.

* * *

Jirou saw this and looked down. He would lose his friend with this or he would lose his crush. He knew Atobe just wanted to appear strong. He understood that Atobe only did this to keep control. He saw Atobe was more scared than most people. That and he owed the Diva.

* * *

"I'm sorry Yuushi I can't do that."

"You wouldn't want Atobe against you."

"For once I'm not afraid. Yuushi, people never took things like this for granted. You always have people who fight. I will for once join that side. I'm sorry."

Oshitari realized how his cousins words where clues for an upcoming revolution and he understood he had to warn Atobe and he had to make sure his cousin didn't get hurt too bad. "Don't do stupid things."

"I won't."

"You live here. You understand that you have to no future whatsoever if you go against Atobe now."

"We'll see."

Oshitari grabbed his cousin's shoulders. "Do you have any clue what you're talking about?"

"Is something wrong?" A new voice spoke.

"Shiraishi." Oshitari said with a small nod.

"Nothing is wrong." Kenya said hurriedly.

Oshitari left with a warning glance.

Shiraishi looked at his team mate. "Are you okay?"

"We might be getting too deep in a problem we can't handle. Atobe has too many people behind him."

"We'll manage somehow."

* * *

"Yuushi?"

"They're creating rebellion."

"They're what?" Atobe sputtered. "That's stupid."

"Depends on how many people they have."

"It's still stupid."

"Yes but it's dangerous for you as well."

"Ore-sama will manage. Go get that annoying Tsubasa for me."

"Sure."

* * *

"Atobe."

"Come with Ore-sama."

"I see little to no reason to do so." Fuji said though he knew his words held very little strength. He knew his voice sounded a bit like a lovesick teenager who tried to scold her crush.

Atobe smirked. "Oh but you have no choice in the matter."

Fuji raised an eyebrow but kept smiling.

Atobe grabbed Fuji's arm and pushed him towards the window pushing him out while keeping hold of Fuji's wrist. He then smirked.

Fuji felt an abnormal fear come over him. He was deadly terrified he wanted to scream but noticed no sound coming out.

Atobe smirked. "Well now I'm sure you'll tell me everything I want to know."

"Don't think so." Fuji answered trying to not let the panic affect his voice.

Atobe let Fuji slip a bit.

Fuji felt panic take over and let out a small gasp.

"If you fall you're dead. Ore-sama heard you never learned to fly because you're afraid of heights. So you'll die. Is your secret worth that?"

"My secret might not be worth it but my roommates are." Fuji hissed.

"Atobe." Someone called.

Atobe, losing his focus, let Fuji slip.

Fuji gasped and thought he was going to die when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Tch." A voice everyone could recognize. "Mada mada dane."

Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma.

Ryoma flew down and they landed in a secured area.

"Thank you."

"Tch."

Fuji smiled again though he was still a bit pale.

"Really, you will only get yourself in trouble, go back home."

"I don't back away from a challenge."

"You don't have wings. You don't even know where your powers are coming from. You can die any moment." Ryoma said trying to hide his anger and worry.

"How do you know?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Long story."

"Start talking."

"Not now."

Fuji sighed. "Has it something to do with Atobe being nice to you?" he would never admit it but he felt a tinge of jealousness.

"Yes."

Fuji sighed again. "I'm not going to hear it any time soon right?"

"Right."

* * *

"Atobe-san."

"You just made Ore-sama lose Tsubasa."

"I'm sorry."

"What is it?"

"I wondered if it was a right idea to ask Oshitari." Jirou said nervous.

"That is none of your business." Atobe answered angry. "If you have nothing better to do than leave Ore-sama alone."

"I'm sorry." Jirou said again before turning around and leaving. His tears dripped down his face and he knew he would only hurt himself if he kept this up.

* * *

Fuji felt a sudden wave of unexplainable sadness come over him. He felt completely heartbroken.

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked with a tiny bit of worry.

"Ryoma, do we have cupids at this school?"

"Why?" Ryoma asked knowing his voice sounded alarmed.

Fuji opened his mouth but suddenly realized that it might actually be true feelings.

Cupids could make people fall in love, make them realize they were in love, and sense love. Cupids didn't create love unless they wanted to waste a lot of energy and were of a pretty high level.

"Why?" Ryoma asked again.

"No, it's nothing."

"Tch."

* * *

"_You're such an idiot." A boy with long black hair taunted._

"_You didn't really believe you could change anything did you?"_

"_Fuji Shuusuke, even though you're the prince you're such an idiot."_

"_You don't deserve to live."_

"_You should just die!" _

* * *

Fuji shook his head to get the memory from his head. He knew he was an idiot for actually believing the people from the east could be nice.

"You're still awake?" Came Taka's tired voice. "You should go to sleep."

"I will." Fuji said with a soft smile.

_

* * *

_

People moved around like mindless zombies, if they moved at all. Some just lay on a bed staring at the ceiling with nothing seeing eyes. Their skin was pale and they looked as if they haven't been eating in months.

"_These are the people who broke their gift." A female said. "So I can't believe you broke it."_

_The perspective of the dreamer didn't change so there was no way to know who the dreamer was. _

"_Shuusuke listen, just admit you lost it we can help you find it."_

"_I didn't lose it." The dreamer, now indentified as Shuusuke, said. "He smashed it on the ground. It shattered to a million pieces."_

"_Shuusuke, that's not possible. You would be walking around soulless." The female sighed. "Have you already asked your Angel?"_

"_Yes, but she told me to figure it out myself."_

_One of the soulless people reached out and touched Shuusuke's face. _

_Shuusuke flinched but only felt pity for the man left unable to do anything._

"_He got his gift broken as penalty. Because he murdered a woman." The woman said._

_Shuusuke looked at the man. He couldn't find anything in those empty eyes, nothing but his own reflection. _

* * *

Jirou woke up breathing heavily. He was still scared by the reflection of the boy in the man's eyes.

"Jirou?" Sounded a sleepy voice. "Is something wrong?" A yawn. "Did you intercept a nightmare?"

"A memory." Jirou said still lost in thought.

Another yawn. "From who?"

"I don't know." Jirou lied. He didn't know why but he wanted to get answers from Shiro/ Shuusuke first.

"Go back to sleep." His roommate said not interested in the dream.

"Taki."

Taki sighed. "Yes?"

"What happens when you break you gift?"

"You lose your soul, wings and magic." Taki was too tired to even put thing together.

"Has it ever happened someone could still use magic after his gift was broken?"

"No." Taki answered now annoyed. "Go back to sleep."

"But…"

"Talk to Oshitari. He might know."

Jirou didn't want to talk to Oshitari. He didn't want to talk to the person responsible for his heartache. "Can I ask one more question?"

"Sure." Taki said tired hoping he could sleep after this.

"Do you know someone named Shuusuke who goes to this school?"

"The only person I know that's named Shuusuke is the western prince. He won't go to this school so no."

"The western prince?"

"Last question go to sleep."

Jirou nodded even though he knew Taki couldn't see it. He needed to talk to Ryoma. Ryoma had all the answers.

* * *

"That's none of your business."

"Ryoma I know you know. Has there ever been a person who didn't lose his soul or magic after he broke his gift?"

"Why would you want to know?" Ryoma said agitated.

Fuji who came walking around the corner decided to stop and listen for a while.

"Please." Jirou begged.

"You won't get any better with it and you support Atobe."

"Atobe isn't a bad person." Jirou said feeling the need to defend his crush.

Fuji felt his heart beat faster at the sound of Atobe's name. He however didn't believe Atobe was a good person.

"He just does what his parents taught him to do. He just does what they expect of him. He isn't evil."

Ryoma knew this but he still felt angry. "He hurt my friends."

"He hurt a lot of people but not nearly as bad as it could've been. Take Tezuka. Tezuka could've been in jail being tortured to death there to make him spill secrets of the west. Or Shuusuke…"

Fuji froze.

"You said Shuusuke." Ryoma said.

"I dreamed about it."

"You mean he dreamed about it and it just came to your mind." Ryoma said.

Jirou nodded.

"You better not tell anyone."

Shuusuke decided to take that moment to walk in. "What could he have done?"

Jirou gulped. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. What could he have done?"

"He could've tortured you or he could imprison you for being rude."

Fuji nodded.

"He only does all of this to make sure people respect him. To make sure he can lead the east."

"I know." Fuji answered.

"He isn't bad!" Jirou then sighed. "But you know right?"

"What?"

"After all Oshitari made you love him."

Ryoma felt his blood boil and wanted to attack Oshitari that moment.

"How do you know?" Fuji asked curious.

"In your dream the feelings were artificial. They weren't your true feeling towards Atobe. Though the feelings come from somewhere."

"What do you mean?"

"Oshitari can't create love yet. He can only redirect it and make it stronger. He just redirected your love to Atobe and made it a bit stronger."

"Why?"

"Atobe thinks he can control you like that."

Fuji sighed. "He's crazy. I don't act like a love struck teenager. Well maybe I do but not to the extent of abandoning friends for it."

"He already noticed." Jirou chuckled.

"You love him right?"

Jirou blushed and looked away.

"Tell him."

Jirou nodded before turning around and leaving.

"Why did you tell him to do that?" Ryoma asked. "Right now you're madly in love."

"I am but not with him."

"But…"

"Yes I know. But not really. And if Atobe knows Jirou loves him he might do something about it. That and Jirou might be a good influence on him."

Ryoma smirked. "If you say so."

* * *

"So?"

"Tezuka, Tachibana, Yukimura, Ryoma, and Shiraishi seem close to him. Get one of them to talk and there you go."

"Tch. Tezuka won't talk. Yukimura won't either. Shiraishi is too dangerous to get against me now. Ryoma won't listen either way."

"Then Tachibana."

"Tachibana eh?"

"That can't be too hard."

"Shishido, like usual you're underestimating these people. Tachibana is loyal to friends. He got himself hospitalized for his team. He got himself almost killed for Chitose."

"That's different."

"Oshitari. How is that different?"

"Well he doesn't care for himself but he cares a lot for others. You can use that against him."

Atobe smirked finally catching on. "And they call me evil."

"I have many books that come up with the ideas for me."

* * *

Like i said it might explain some things and it might make it a whole lot more complicated^^ Anyways please review and tell me if you liked it, which i hope you did.^^


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not updating in a while..... i could tell you I was incredibly busy trying to actually pass my tests but well it'll sound like an excuse either way.

Well thank you evryone for reviewing^^

* * *

"You can't do this."

"Ore-sama can do whatever he wants."

"This is illegal."

"Nothing is illegal to ore-sama."

"Give her back." Tachibana was being pushed to far he was angry, scared, and sad.

Atobe smirked. "Ore-sama will give her back but I want something in return."

Tachibana looked at him with hate clearly showing in his eyes.

"I want to know everything you can tell me about Tsubasa Shiro."

Tachibana looked angry he had no choice at all.

* * *

Fuji was almost crying. He couldn't handle this overflowing information. He saw images of other people, things he wasn't supposed to know, things he couldn't know.

"What's wrong?" Ooishi asked as he worried ran towards Fuji.

Fuji was curled up in a ball trying to keep away all those images. "Go away!" He almost cried. He saw things about Ooishi he didn't want to see, didn't want to know.

Ooishi who didn't know what he could do other than go away hurriedly left the room.

* * *

Yukimura smiled serenely. "It's starting."

"What is?" Sanada asked.

Yagyuu and Niou came walking in hand in hand. "What's it?"

"Atobe figures it out. That and our friend is figuring some things out himself."

"What?"

Yukimura smiled. "He'll know soon enough."

"How does Atobe know?"

"He knows because he's making the rules."

Sanada raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Yagyuu chuckled. "You seem to have solved the puzzle."

"I haven't." Yukimura said now annoyed. "I'm missing pieces. That and I don't see how Ryoma fits in it."

"Ryoma?"

"Yes. He has something to do with this and I don't know what."

* * *

Ryoma sneezed.

"You okay?" Momo asked.

Ryoma nodded.

"Say Ryoma. People say Atobe likes you."

"He doesn't."

"But he's nice to you, he is."

"He only is because I can give him things no one else can."

"Like?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"That's no way to treat a sempai. It isn't."

"Get over it." Ryoma sighed. "I'm going to our room."

"To.." Momo paused not knowing how to call Fuji.

"I'm going to Tsubasa-kun yes." Ryoma said.

"Okay, see you soon."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked walking in the room.

Tezuka was pacing around.

"We don't know but he won't allow anyone in his room." Ooishi said.

Ryoma walked past them and opened the door. "What are you doing?"

Fuji looked at Ryoma and his eyes widened. "Help me." He whispered.

"How?" Ryoma said sitting next to Fuji.

"When Tezuka walked in the room I just saw everything that happened to him since he entered this school."

Ryoma's eyes widened. "What?" He thought fast. "That's a watcher's ability."

"I know." Fuji groaned. "Please make it stop."

"I don't know how." Ryoma admitted. "Not unless you break you gift and you already did that."

Fuji wasn't even surprised Ryoma knew.

Ryoma sighed. "I'll get Chitose. He might be able to help."

Fuji just nodded.

* * *

"Oshitari, what is it?"

"He's fighting it."

"What does that mean?" Atobe asked annoyed.

"That he knows his feelings aren't directed right and that he's trying to redirect them."

"But…"

"Yes, it is possible he does it unconscious but his love wasn't that strong."

"Ore-sama demands you do something about it."

"I don't think I can." Oshitari said. "But I think I can make sure Kenya doesn't interrupt this. Because that might have something to do with it."

"Fine." Atobe said.

"Atobe-san."

"Jirou, Ore-sama didn't summon you go somewhere else."

"But…"

"Now." Atobe said annoyed.

* * *

"It already stopped." Fuji said as Chitose walked in.

"interesting." Chitose said. "You aren't a watcher right?"

"No."

"Because it started out the same with me."

"Really?"

"Yes." Chitose chuckled. "Though I've never heard of someone switching gifts."

Ryoma looked up. "That's because it never happened." He however didn't mention the exception to the rule.

"If Ryoma says so it's probably that way." Chitose smirked. "You might just be getting ill."

"Ah."

"So Ryoma, do you know where Tachibana is?"

"Why?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning."

"He'll be back." Ryoma said uninterested.

"If you say so." Chitose said before smirking and turning around.

"Wait." Ryoma suddenly said. "Can you ask Kenya to come?"

"Why?"

"Because Oshitari messed with Tsubasa's feelings."

* * *

Fuji hadn't been ill in quite some time. He still recalled the last time.

"_He has a terrible fever."_

"_Did you think he would be healthy?"_

"_Someone smashed his gift most people become mindless zombies."_

"_Soulless zombies, Yuuta."_

"_Same difference!"_

_Fuji chose that moment to slap the can with water out of Yumiko's hand._

_Yumiko sighed. "He's having nightmares. I feel so bad we can't do anything."_

"_We don't even know who the bastard is that did this to him."_

"_Even if we knew he would probably be long gone."_

_Yuuta sighed._

"_But why Shuusuke?" Yumiko asked. "He didn't judge anyone. He just accepted everyone wherever they came from. Whether they where gifted or not."_

"_Because he's too nice to fight back." Yuuta growled. _

"_Yuuta, are you crying?" Yumiko asked surprised._

_Yuuta shook his head but the tears were raining down his face. "It's not fair. He only wanted to be nice and now he's going to die because of that." _

_Yumiko stroked her baby brother's hair. "He isn't going to die. He'll be fine."_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know. But I saw his future from when he was a teenager. He can't die yet."_

_Yuuta's tears dried. "Then didn't his gift get destroyed."_

"_I don't know. But I don't think I'm wrong."_

_Yuuta nodded. "Did you hear that Aniki? You're going to be fine." _

* * *

Kenya nodded. "You know I can't redirect your emotions. I can just sense them. I can also remove them completely." Kenya looked down. "If I do you can't love again."

Fuji couldn't do that.

"You could change them right?" Ooishi asked.

"But what would you want to change it into?" Kenya asked. "Sadness, Anger?"

Fuji smiled. "Can you tell me where my love originally was directed at?"

"Well if you are close to that person yes. The emotion will get intense when you're with that person. The nice thing is that it isn't directed at Atobe that moment."

"So?"

"If you're with the person you truly love I could tell you."

"Will that help me to direct my love back to that person?"

"Yes." Kenya nodded.

* * *

Tachibana looked at the picture in his hand. He didn't want to destroy Fuji nor did he want to do this to his sister. He looked at the books spread across the floor. "I need help." He whispered. He couldn't ask Shiraishi. He and Shiraishi made an incredible team but he knew his friend couldn't help him with this.

"Buchou."

"Kamio, Shinji."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

Kamio looked angry. "You're terrified. What's wrong?"

"They took Ann."

"What?"

"They'll hurt her if I don't tell Atobe about Tsubasa."

"If she's here we can save her. But if he just has contact with someone who's further away it will be difficult. He knows our powers so he won't keep her here. He's pretty smart sometimes. I don't want to compliment the enemy but it's true."

"Shinji." Tachibana interrupted him.

Kamio looked angry. "I want to completely crush that bastard."

"Forget it." Tachibana answered. "This is my business. You keep out of it."

"Don't be stupid." Kamio smirked. "We're in this together."

"Do you think we should tell Tsubasa-kun? I mean it also concerns him. I think he can take care of himself though."

"Shinji."

"Sorry Buchou."

"Kamio, you tell Tsubasa. Shinji you come with me."

"Haii."

* * *

"What!" Yukimura screeched. "Yagyuu, Niou go stop them. Marui get Akaya."

Fuji just smiled. "It's okay if he knows. He'll figure out sooner or later and Tachibana's sister shouldn't suffer because of it."

"You're crazy he'll kill you."

"I'll manage."

Yukimura looked pained. "You shouldn't underestimate him."

"I'm not. I'm just trusting on the fact he's smart and still has some sort of heart."

"Don't get your hopes up." Kirihara snorted.

"You'll get killed. It's legal to kill or at least imprison someone from the West!" Marui said.

Fuji smiled serenely. "I was going to die sooner or later anyway I accepted it a long time ago."

Ryoma smirked. "So you're just giving up?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you."

"Did Tsubasa-kun send you? It isn't like him at all. Well I wouldn't know I don't know him that much really."

"Shinji."

"Sorry buchou."

"So what are you here for?" Tachibana asked.

Kirihara opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"_Go to Atobe. Shinji is with you right?"_

"Jackel." Tachibana said amazed. "I didn't know you could use controlling soundwaves in this manner."

"_Shinji will freeze the room and Kirihara will read Atobe's mind."_

Shinji and Kirihara seemed enthusiastic.

"There's one flaw." Tachibana said. "What if he isn't thinking of Ann?"

"No problem." Kirihara smirked. "My talent recently reached a new level. I already wanted to try it for a while."

* * *

"Choutarou." Atobe said furious. "Ore-sama demands you're doing as he says."

"I won't." Choutarou answered. "I won't and can't do this. I'm not even from the East."

"You can't betray Ore-sama."

"Atobe, you don't even want to do this yourself." Choutarou turned around ready to leave.

"Taki." Atobe said in a cold voice. "Stop him."

"I can't." Taki said. "My power is ineffective against his."

Atobe was fuming. In his whole room the only ones who could stand up against Choutarou were Oshitari, Shishido, and Jirou. Right now they were all useless.

Choutarou left without turning around.

Shishido stood up to walk after Choutarou but he took the time to turn around. "I think you lost. They're coming and you'll fail."

Atobe wanted to attack Shishido but Shishido was gone.

* * *

"We'll have to prepare some things I guess."

"I'm to trap them right?"

"Or little seaweed head will completely be crushed if we don't."

"Yes or they'll damage the castle."

"Guess that's true as well. But I don't understand why I'm here."

"Yukimura didn't want to look after you."

"Puri."

* * *

"Now they're taking care of that I'm curious as to who's your crush." Yukimura said happily.

Fuji looked up and looked at Kenya.

Kenya smiled. "I have a good guess but I'm not sure yet."

"Really?" Fuji asked amazed. "That's fast."

"It wasn't that difficult. Even without my talent I would've been able to see it." Kenya said uninterested.

"So who is it?"

* * *

"They're frozen but what're you going to do then? Is he thinking of where Ann is? Otherwise it'll be pretty difficult to figure it out right?"

"Shinji."

"I'm sorry buchou."

"Ne Shinji, can you unfreeze Atobe's head?"

"Only his head? I never tried that. I don't know what would happen if I did."

"Shinji just try." Tachibana said.

Shinji focused and indeed only Atobe's face unfroze.

"What?" He said surprised.

Kirihara smirked and looked at Atobe. His eyes turned pitch black.

Atobe tried to close his eyes but was too late.

"You can unfreeze him now."

Shinji reluctantly did as he asked.

"Where's Tachibana's sister?"

Atobe had an empty look in his eyes. "In the palace."

"Call someone there and let her go."

Atobe just got the phone and dialed the number and ordered his man to release Ann. He blinked a few times.

Kirihara cursed softly.

Atobe glared "You little devil."

"Freeze him."

Atobe however had attacked Shinji before Shinji had the chance to react. "Nice try. You fail." He smirked. "Ore-sama will have caught her again before she has the chance to leave the palace.

Tachibana looked around the room.

"You have no chance to get out of here. You can't use your talent here." Atobe smirked.

Akaya did a great job dodging most of Atobe's attacks but it wasn't an ideal situation for him.

All the other people in the room unfroze when Shinji lost consciousness.

Akaya dodged attacks form almost everyone but got hit every now and again either way.

Tachibana had it even worse he was pretty much defenseless because he had nothing here to use his power on.

"Seems like you need some help here."

* * *

hope you liked it^^ and as always i'm going to request reviews^^


	9. Chapter 9

now just to state the obvious: it's a new chapter.

And I finally have something about Ryoma. not much but it's a start.

Well hope you'll like it^^

* * *

"What is happening?" Atobe said in the calmest possible way.

Oshitari looked amused. "I think we're in the mirror world." He had been there before. "Which means Yagyuu is doing something."

Atobe never really understood Yagyuu's talent because it was such a rare one.

"I was always impressed by the few rarer talents. You as well right Atobe?"

Atobe would never admit he wanted a rare gift. He had one of the more common gifts, he could however use it exceptionally good.

Seaki, Yagyuu, Niou, Shiraishi, and Tachibana had rare talents. They were pretty nasty to have against you.

"So what means this?"

"Being trapped in the mirror world?"Oshitari asked. "Well that depends how far and how long you're in there."

"Meaning."

"Remember last year. When we had the finals against Rikkaidai."

Of course Atobe remembered. Oshitari and Choutarou had been trapped in the mirror world for almost half an hour and when they came out they were in a daze for almost a day and after that they kept reacting weird for almost a week.

Atobe remembered that was a little after he got Rikkaidai's hate directed towards him, when he had forced Kirihara to help him hurt Yukimura.

Oshitari knew all gifts of everyone in the school. He knew which people he had to be careful around and he knew which people didn't mean a thing. He also knew their motives and so he knew that they were probably doomed.

Atobe looked down. "What's happening?" He said his voice slightly panicked.

Oshitari looked up. "One of the things about the mirror world is that it turns around your emotions. So when you're feeling brave it turns in to fear. You weren't scared?"

Atobe didn't reply.

"If you know this you can usually keep it away for some time." He didn't tell Atobe about the other things this mirror world held, it could wait.

* * *

_Kirihara looked at Atobe with mild interest. He was still new in this school and he knew no one. _

"_It isn't that hard. All you have to do is read his mind and tell me if he thinks of something interesting."_

"_But his mind is boring." Kirihara whined. "I don't understand any of it."_

_Atobe smirked. Right now he was the only one in the school who knew Kirihara's gift. _

"_What did he do anyway?"_

"_He mocked Ore-sama's authority."_

"_Tch." Kirihara looked up. _

"_You've done this sort of things before right?" Atobe asked raising an eyebrow. _

"_Off course." Kirihara said._

_Atobe had only got Kirihara because he won't stand out and was a professional. _

_Kirihara had earned money by invading thoughts and selling them. "Well I take it I'm in his group then."_

"_Of course. Ore-sama took care of that. You have to invade the thoughts of Yukimura Seiichi the bluenette."_

"_Sure."Kirihara said uncaring. _

* * *

"You okay brat?"

"I'm fine Niou-sempai."

"Have you trapped them in the mirror world?" Tachibana asked.

"Yes." Yagyuu replied. "I'll release them in a bit."

Kirihara shivered. "I pity them."

"You do?" Yagyuu asked surprised.

"No." Kirihara now smirked. "It's just that I wouldn't want to be there in their place."

"No one would."

"Kuranosuke." Tachibana said surprised.

"Why didn't you ask for my help?"

Kirihara felt completely out of place. He knew for one that all these people could be extremely scary when wanted.

"Because it's Ann who'll suffer when I make a mistake."

Shiraishi smirked. "So little trust in your friends?"

"We should get out of here." Yagyuu suddenly said.

"Why?"

"Because if people are trapped in the mirror world for a long amount of time the world will grow and absorb things around the place it was released." Yagyuu answered. "I can keep it in this room for about a hour."

"You didn't plan to trap them for more than 15 minutes right?"

* * *

"_So what're you going to do?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You're just doing what Atobe asks of you?"_

"_What do you know? You know nothing stupid brat."_

"_Tch." _

"_Ryoma?" Yukimura looked surprised. "Ah you must be my new roommate. I'm Yukimura seiichi. You must be Kirihara Akaya."_

_Kirihara smirked. "I am."_

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_Yes." Kirihara replied._

_Yukimura looked at Ryoma._

_Ryoma immediatly understood the look and smirked. "Nothing gets past you."_

"_Of course not." Yukimura replied. _

* * *

Fuji looked at the ceiling dazed.

Kenya had asked everyone to leave when he told Fuji about his feelings.

Fuji looked at the ceiling and wondered what he would do now. His ever wandering thoughts came back when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." He didn't even bother to look up to see who it was.

"Are you going to confess?"

"Ryoma." Fuji said softly. "I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Ryoma said.

"I might've unconsciously thought that it was a cupid's doing." Fuji sighed. "It's different to know I'm actually in love."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "I don't see the problem."

"Ever been in love?"

Ryoma didn't reply for a while. "Yes."

"Did you tell that person?"

"No."

"Isn't that the same?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"That boy hurt my parents."

Fuji was somewhat happy to hear Ryoma liked boys. It took a while before the actual message sunk in. "Who was it? What did he do?"

"Tch." Ryoma turned away. "Get over your childish fears and just confess."

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

Yukimura examined the scratch on Kirihara's arm. "How did it happen?"

"Taki."

"Ah, he controls plants if I remember right."

"What sort of plant was it?" Yukimura asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kirihara spat. "I don't know anything bout plants. All I know is that it was purple and had thorns."

Yukimura looked surprised. "Marui, can you get Ooishi for me?"

"Sure." Marui said while focussing on a random point in the air where not much later Ooishi appeared.

"What am I doing here?" Ooishi asked surprised. But he didn't jump like any normal person would do. He had been long enough in this school to understand how everything worked.

"Can you heal Kirihara. I think he's poisoned." Yukimura said.

"What?" Kirihara asked surprised. "I don't feel anything."

"The plant is purple!" Marui said annoyed. "I've never seen a purple plant that wasn't poisonous."

"I've never seen a purple plant." Jackel said in a pretty toneless voice.

"They're ugly." Kirihara said annoyed.

* * *

"_Yukimura-san. We have to write a report about how fear influences you gift."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Do you know how it works? I tried looking for books but I can't find anything."_

"_You looked in the library?" Yukimura asked surprised._

"_Yes."_

"_Well. For as far as I heard fear can cause a gift to backfire. So for example if you're fire master you can actually accidently burn yourself with the fire."_

"_Really?"_

"_Well yes. But I'm not quite sure how it works." Yukimura seemed to think. "I believe I once heard about a Surfer who drowned himself. And a priest who summoned a spirit that killed him. I even heard that the firemaster burned his own wings and he crashed to the ground from I don't even know how high."_

"_Really?" Kirihara asked surprised. Now he understood why he could get paid so much for his gift._

"_Yes."_

_Kirihara searched through Yukimura's thoughts searching for a fear. _

"_Kirihara-kun, do you like this school?"_

_Kirihara looked surprised. "What do you mean?"_

"_Atobe is just using you to get revenge on me."_

"_How..?"_

"_I heard Ryoma talk to you." Yukimura sighed. "Kirihara you don't have to."_

"_WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU'RE A PRINCE! YOU ALWAYS GOT EVRYTHING YOU WANTED! YOUR LIFE HAS ALWAYS BEEN PERFECT. YOU DON'T KNOW."_

"_I know. I understand. I'm not sure what Atobe promised you but I understand that it probably seems best to just do as he asks. There're always different options."_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"Kirihara said not even bothering to read Yukimura's mind. "YOU SHOULD JUST GO ROT AWAY IN HELL!" Then the entire scene changed for Kirihara. What was light before was dark now, he couldn't use his talent. Frightened he looked around. He felt terrified his first time in the mirror world._Ryoma looked bored at the walls of the building. He hated it here and he hated everything about this place. That was until Tezuka came. He owed Tezuka yet he couldn't do anything to help him. He was still impressed that Fuji dared to risk his life for someone he barely even knew at that point. He admired Fuji in a way. He might've also liked Fuji in a way but he promised himself to not fall in love again. Not after the first time. Not after how it ended all messed up. Not how he got here in the first place. He thought about Fuji and how even though Fuji had almost created a war he at least made this school a somewhat pleasant place.

* * *

Fuji had just found a problem a just fought it head on.

Ryoma smiled. He admired that. He felt strangely happy when thinking about Fuji.

_A strange happy feeling washed over him when his boyfriend handed him a towel after their dual._

"_Do you want ice cream?"_

"_Thought you would never buy an ice cream?"_

"_Think fast."_

Ryoma had never felt as happy. He had never imagined it would be his downfall.

* * *

Atobe fell to the ground. "How? Why?" He was on the verge of tears.

Oshitari knew it was an effect of the mirror world but it still surprised him.

Taki was fine because he was afraid at first so he acted all brave now.

Kabaji was strange enough unaffected.

"How stays Kabaji unaffected?" Oshitari asked amazed.

"He isn't." Gakuto said. "He's just hiding it. He always did and he will do so in the mirror world as well." Gakuto who had also been afraid at first was unexpectedly calm. He had been curious at first and was now completely uninterested about everything around him.

Hiyoshi was also cowering in fear.

Jirou was wide awake and that was frightening. He had been calm and sleeping when he entered the world which means he was now awake and frightened. He was sobbing.

Oshitari looked suddenly at Jirou. "Why are you awake?"

"Isn't that part of the mirror world?" Gakuto asked bored.

"Yes."Oshitari said. "But first it's only the emotions. It takes a while before your actions actually change." He was worried for a second before the mirror world also took that emotion away.

* * *

"Shouldn't you let them go?" Sanada asked.

Yagyuu looked up from his book. "I should." He focussed and released his spell. He blinked sleepily. "I'm going to sleep."

Niou sighed. "I'll stay with you or you might get in trouble with Atobe."

"Thanks." Yagyuu said with a yawn. He felt completely drained trapping so many people in the mirror world.

* * *

"Ryoma."

"Hn?"

"Have you found a solution yet?"

"No."

"Can't Akaya help you?"

"No. Atobe doesn't know so it isn't an option."

"And Senri?"

"No thank you." Ryoma said annoyed. "I already have a hard enough time to keep him out my past."

"Doesn't he know?"

"I don't know." Ryoma shrugged. "Maybe he does. He just never told anyone."

"Marui?"

"Won't work. His powers are still limited."

Fuji sighed a bit lost. "I don't know. But there must be a way to figure it out."

"Yes for me to do what Atobe asks of me."

"You won't?"

"No. It'll start a new war. That and my secret will leak and that makes it all the more difficult."

* * *

Atobe was slightly dazed his body reacted opposite to how he felt.

Oshitari told that that are the side effects of being trapped in the mirror world. Oshitari had learned to deal with it. He had practice after all. He had read a lot about the mirror world after being trapped there. He had learned some things to keep you sane for a certain period of time. He read people actually got out completely crazy if they were stuck in there more than a day. Your whole body got messed up. Your feelings didn't match you actions, your actions didn't match your thoughts, your feelings didn't match the feeling you're supposed to have, your feelings change pretty much none stop. That and things are changing all the time and it's almost completely opposite form the real world. That and you couldn't use your gift or contact your Angel. Well at least you didn't lose your mind slowly, it happened fast very fast.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. I liked it^^ please review and tell me what you think about it^^


	10. Chapter 10

Finally a new chapter^^

I might make some things clear and it might make everything all the more complicated. Hope you like it.^^

Here the annoying cursiveness has been fixed i hope^^

* * *

Fuji didn't see Atobe for a while. He heard little about the boy as well as the other hyoutei regulars. He saw Shishido and Choutarou but not the others.

The silence for the storm.

Fuji couldn't help but think that this was called that. Everything seemed too calm. Nobody spoke of the incident. Nobody acted any different. Ann got back home. Atobe did nothing. He didn't even get angry at anyone. Two more days before the end of the bet and he hadn't heard anything from Atobe.

"Something's wrong." Sanada said seriously.

Fuji couldn't help but agree.

"Do you have any clue what?" Shiraishi asked joining in the conversation.

"Can't we ask Senri?" Yukimura asked.

"Senri can't summon visions. Even if he does he can't be sure what to see." Shiraihsi answered. "What about Akaya?"

"They're keeping Akaya away from Atobe."

"They can't during class right?"

"Atobe doesn't show up." Fuji said uninterested.

"Why doesn't this bother you?"

"He only has two more days after that I've won the bet. " Fuji said. "I don't think there's much he can still do.

"Don't underestimate Atobe." Yukimura said seriously. With those words the boys left leaving Fuji alone.

"Tsubasa-san."

Fuji looked up at Choutarou's worried face.

"What happened to Atobe and the others?" Choutarou asked with a small voice.

Fuji remembered having heard that Atobe had been trapped in the mirror world. "Saa."

Choutarou looked sad. "I know that Atobe isn't being nice or anything but could you please not fight?"

Fuji opened his eyes for a second and showed a clearly confused look.

"I know what Atobe is doing isn't right but please don't hurt him."

Fuji remembered hearing about the same words from Jirou. He smiled again. "I can't promise anything but I'll try to make as little damage as possible."

"_You can't say they're evil!"_

"_Listen they will hurt you. It's dangerous to be friends with them."_

"_But they're also people! Everyone is being mean to them!"_

"_Don't do anything stupid."_

"_We should all just see the good side of people and everyone can be friends."_

"_Not everyone has a good side."_

"_Everyone has a good side."_

Fuji smiled. Yes everyone had a good side. Atobe as well. He realized that his childish believes didn't die completely yet.

* * *

" _Ne ne ne ne ne ne ne Ryoma."_

"What?"

"_Are you going to tell him you're in love. With roses and a romantic song and and and and..."_

"No."

"_Why not?!" _The angel whined. She had bright violet eyes and matching violet hair that reached her mid-back. She wore a frilly princess dress with lots of ribbons. She seemed to be the polar opposite of Ryoma.

"Ryoka." Ryoma said serious.

"_Yeeeees?!" _She asked/said happily.

"Shut up."

Ryoka pouted but didn't say anything else.

Ryoma closed his eyes and when he just let his mind wander a familiar feeling washed over him. The feeling as if someone was sending him a telepathic message.

* * *

Atobe had many doctors at his disposal but none of them were able to completely cure the side effects of the mirror world.

"Do you think it'll do permanent damage?" Atobe's mother asked without any emotion on her face or in her voice.

"I don't think so."

"Keigo." His father said seriously. "If you let this boy, this criminal walk. You can be sure that you will be exiled from this land."

Atobe nodded. He was scared deep down. He didn't want to be exiled and left alone. He didn't necessarily need the throne. Hell he didn't even want it. But he was scared to be all alone in the end. That and he respected his parents. He would do what they said even if he didn't want to. He thought back of school. He actually wanted to make friends but he was always taught that you didn't make friends you created servants. That's what he did. That's what he couldn't help but do. Right now he wanted a friend, someone to help him stand up against his parents. But he knew it would be lonely at the top. He would've scared everyone away. He put on his famous mask and smirked. "Of course Ore-sama can't let them get away with that."

* * *

The empty ceiling was very interesting. She had been staring at the same spot for over an hour. She sighed in defeat. "Now how did you solve this brother?" She whispered. "How did you get me free?"

"Ann-chan."

"Yes?"

"You're brother is on the phone."

The timing couldn't be better.

"Aniki."

"Ann, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What happened and is happening?"

Tachibana sighed. "There's this student. He's trying to change the school."

"For the better?"

"Certainly."

"What do you have to do with it?"

"Almost the entire school, including me, is supporting him. Atobe wanted to know something about him."

"You told him!"

"I didn't." Tachibana said. "I got a bit of help."

Ann smiled.

"But other than that. How's your gift developing?"

"I got a bit of help." Ann smiled. "They said I couldn't use it because I didn't see any use in it."

"You do now?" Tachibana asked. He forgot to ask the important question as to who helped her.

"I do." Ann smiled. "It might change the world as we know it."

_

* * *

_

_The soft humming was a cure to all problems. _

_"Ka-san."_

_"What is it, shuusuke?"_

_"How come no one is ever fighting round you?"_

_"It's my gift."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It's my gift to make people at ease."_

_"Then could that stop wars?"_

_"I wish it could." She smiled. "You know a long time ago there was a war in the south. Well not really a war, a small rebellion. It was before the Yukimura's got the throne. Yukimura's great great great great great grandmother had the same gift as I have."_

_"Calming people down?"_

_"Yes. But she could use it a lot better. She was a niece from the king and she fell in love with the leader of the rebels. His name was Yukimura Daiichi. He convinced her that his cause was right."_

_"Really? Did she talk to the king then?"_

_"She did. She eventually used her gift against him. He became so calm so peaceful that he agreed."_

_"Then everything is right?"_

_"She had to keep using her gift though. She got exhausted. She slowly started to lose the grip she had on the king. When he completely escaped from het grasp he sent out assassins to kill her." _

_"Did she survive?"_

_"She didn't. She got killed. She proved that powers like mine can never be enough to stop a war."_

_Shuusuke looked disappointed. _

_"She had three kids. The oldest was a watcher, the second was a illusionist, and the last kept track of history."_

_"What does that mean?"__

* * *

_

_Yukimura looked at the pages of a book without actually reading what it said. "Do you think I lack determination?_

_Sanada raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"_

_"I gave up after Atobe got revenge."_

_"You support Tsubasa now. You just waited for the right time."_

_Yukimura looked back at the book. "We all knew that what Atobe did was wrong. Why didn't we do anything?"_

_"Fear. We didn't see the point. The risk was higher than what we gained."_

_"Was it?"_

_Sanada didn't reply. He himself wondered the exact same thing.__

* * *

_

Ryoma smirked. Well wasn't this just right.

"Ryoma."

"Chitose?" Ryoma asked surprised.

Chitose smirked. "Well it was about the Tsubasa."

"Hn?"

"You know how I can see people's past."

"Yes?"

"As far as I know you can only stop it when you're a watcher yourself."

"Hn?"

"I can't see his past. It bothered me before. But he saw other people's past. Are you sure he's a surfer."

"Talk with Yukimura."

"He doesn't answer."

"Look I have an idea but I'm not sure."

"What?"

"Go figure it out for yourself. Your dear friends read a lot they might be able to help."

* * *

"Shiraishi you're late."

"I'm sorry. I got caught up reading a book."

The teacher sighed. She was used to it by now. She knew Shiraishi was usual quite punctual but when he was reading he forgot everything. "Sit down please."

Shiraishi nodded before placing himself next to Fuji. He loved this class it gave him information most books couldn't. It was about ancient gifts and angels. He heard stories people didn't even knew for sure were true.

"Shiraishi since you probably read the articles already. Can you tell me what they were about?"

"The recorders of history." Shiraishi said.

"What is that?" A boy called Izumi Ronin asked.

"Tsubasa, would you mind to explain?" The teacher asked. "You are one of the people who tends to read the articles as well."

"They see what happens all over the world and remember." Fuji said.

"How do they do that?" Kintarou asked curious.

"That's their gift." Chitose answered.

"But then they know everything. Everyone's weaknesses and strong points." Kamio said surprised.

"Then if they sided with someone wouldn't that person win either way?"

"Yes." The teacher said with a small smile. "They usually kept out of the war to prevent something like that and they keep hidden."

"It stays in one bloodline right?" Tachibana asked.

"It does."

"Then won't it support the south?"

"No the youngest son of Yukimura Haruku disappeared."

"Yukimura Haruka was like the great great great great great grandma of the Yukimura we know, right?" Chitose asked.

"Yes."

"But then isn't there a chance Yukimura has that gift, or his sister?"

"There was." The teacher smiled. "But they already have a different gift."

"But Yukimura doesn't have that much relatives without a gift right now right?"

"Can't they trace those people?"

"No one knows what happened to the youngest son so they can't." The teacher smiled. "There are rumors that the East found one of the heir and that that is the reason for the current war between the West and the East."

"Why?" Shiraishi asked. "The west was never after the heir right?"

"No." Fuji answered. "But there was a rumor the East actually captured the heir."

"The West thought they should let the heir go." The teacher added. "Impressive Tsubasa, I never found a student who actually as able to answer one of Shiraishi's questions."

Fuji smiled a bit wider. "Thank you, but the subject of the war has always interested me."

"I guessed as much." The teacher smiled. She knew about what was happening all around her and she knew that Fuji was trying to change a lot of things. To be honest she was on his side. She however knew that that wasn't the smartest thing to do. She also knew that Atobe wasn't really a bad person and she hoped everything would work out eventually. "You should leave now or you'll be late for your next class." She smiled.

The class got up collected books and everything.

"Miss."

"Kirihara, how can I help you?"

"You agree with Tsubasa-kun right?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why don't you help him?"

"Kirihara-kun, it's quite dangerous. I'm not sure if it's very smart what you're doing."

"Hero's are strong and brave, not necessarily smart." Shinji said. "More courage than good sense."

"Shinji."

Kirihara looked angry at Shinji as if urging him to go.

"Look boys, I'm not sure if it's wise what you guys do. I think it's the right thing to do but not the smartest." She was the favorite teacher for most people so they always trusted her words. What she didn't know was that she actually made some of the people walking past the classroom doubt their choice._

* * *

_

_Tears dripped past the pale cheeks of the young prince. "Please let me out ka-san. I promise I'll be good." The young prince knew that what he didn't wasn't what his mother wanted him to do but he thought it was right. He had never expected his mother to be this mad. He just wanted to be nice to the servant boy. He just wanted to help the little boy. He knew as a prince he wasn't supposed to help others but he liked the boy. He thought they could be friends. He sniffed a few more times. He knew his mother wasn't going to let him out any time soon. So for now he would be locked in here. _

_

* * *

_

Hope you liked it.^^ Pretty pretty please review^^  
And because I probably won't update before christmas. Merry christmas everyone and a happy new year (if I take that long to update)


	11. Chapter 11

Wuwuw I finally updated.... Well I probably would've put it of for a little longer if it wasn't for LostinMind93... so thanks to her/him i finally updated again^^

Anyways I actually ahd fun writing this chapter. There are a lot of flashbacks.... it might be confusing who has which flashback but i think most of them are rather clear^^

thanks for all the reviews.... I will fix the past chapter sometime soon. I just figured out fanfiction amde everything cursive.

Please enjoy and pretty pretty pretty please review i can't write without reviews!!

* * *

"_Here."_

_The young boy looked surprised as the older of the two handed him an apple._

"_You looked hungry." _

_The younger just nodded accepting the apple. _

_The boys sat in silence for a while before the younger one spoke. "I made a mistake."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_My father wanted to start a rebellion." The boy said softly. "The queen told me I should tell her his plans." The young boy bit his lip. He was holding back tears._

"_What happened?" the older of the two said._

"_I promised my mother to never say anything. She didn't want me to know."_

"_So you said you didn't know." _

_The boy nodded. _

_The older boy already had a dreadful feeling about what was to come. _

"_There was this serious looking woman. She said I lied." _

_The older boy nodded. "So the queen got angry?"_

_Again the younger boy nodded. _

"_You need to get away from here." The older of the two sad seriously._

"_I know." The younger whispered. _

"_The fastest way out of this area is past the inn. You won't get noticed."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_We're friends now right?"_

_The older looked doubtful before nodding. "Yes I think so."_

_The younger of the two grinned. "Then we'll meet again." It was the first time in a while he grinned. "May I ask your name?"_

"_Keigo, just call me Keigo." Keigo said after a moment of doubt. "What's yours?"_

* * *

Atobe looked around a little dazed. He remembered that day but at the same time it was just a blur. He didn't know the boy's name anymore. He didn't know if the boy got away. He just knew he got into trouble for helping him. His memory of the boy was nothing more than a blur. He should ask Jirou maybe he could help. Wait no he shouldn't ask Jirou it was none of his business. Atobe groaned he hated today. Until he realized he was feeling rather well. He felt almost normal. He was happy that he was feeling better at the same time some dread settled over him. He would have to finish his bet with Tsubasa and he needed help.

* * *

A small smirk graced Senri's lips.

"What is it?" Tachibana asked.

"I think I figured it out."

Shiraishi looked at the book. "All different gifts?"

"I think I finally understand why Tsubasa's gift works as it works."

"And that is why?"

"Here look at this."

Shiraishi and Tachibana read the passage.

"That's good and bad."

"Good I think." Tachibana said.

"Well I think it will give him even more enemies and even more to worry about."

"Well I guess you're right."

Senri smirked. "He doesn't know it yet."

"We won't tell him." Shiraishi said sternly. "He doesn't need this right now."

* * *

"Tsubasa, can you give me some of the more rare talents?"

Fuji looked up. "Uh… illusionists, shadow, silvertongue, shifters, mirrors, students…. Uh.. I'm not sure if there are any more."

"There are but those are the most important. Who can tell me about any of those?"

"Yagyuu is a mirror right?" Gakuto asked.

"They can copy people's appearance, can travel and send people to the mirrorworld." Sanada said calmly.

"Correct." The teacher beamed. "Shiraishi, what's a silvertongue?" she then changed her mind. "No tachibana you tell."

"A silvertongue can read things in and out books."

"Since I heard you are one, how far are you?"

"I only can read things out of books." Tachibana replied. "And lifeless things into them."

"That's great already." The teacher said amazed. "Then shiraishi what's a student?"

"Someone who can remember everything he reads and can practice things he read about."

"Eh?" Came Gakuto's bright reply.

"It means that if he reads in a book about for example a sleeping spell he can use it immediately." Fuji explained. "Those people are usually brilliant spell casters."

"What about things like human fighting?" Ishida asked.

"The can as long as their body can keep up with it. For example someone perfectly executed a kick and pulled each and broke his leg because his body couldn't handle it."

"Sounds weird." Gakuto said.

"It seems wonderful, doesn't it?" asked the teacher. "There are quite a few nasty tricks that can be used against students."

"Like what?" Shishido asked.

"Look it up." Shiraishi said with a smirk.

The teacher laughed. "It would give you an unfair advantage with the next game of the tournament right. It was this afternoon if I'm correct."

Fuji was surprised he hadn't thought about it anymore at all. He was distracted with other things.

"Will Hyoutei still fight? Without Atobe?" Gin asked.

"Knowing Atobe he'll come back for this." Yukimura whispered.

"And the rest of Hyoutei?"

"WE'RE FINE!" Gakuto screeched. "WE WILL NOT LOSE TO THAT STUPID SEIGAKU."

The teacher just laughed. "What about illusionists?" She looked around. "Kirihara."

Kirihara tched. "Just illusions right?"

"It doesn't seem to suit this list." Kawamura said shyly.

"Bit more credit please." Niou said annoyed. "I can decide what people see and don't see. Bit more practice and I can make people a different reality and even kill them in such a way."

Yagyuu smirked. "Glad you're not my enemy."

"What about shifters?" She looked around trying to judge who would be able to answer her question. "Yukimura."

"Well out of those shifters are the rarest. First they can change appearance, smell and sound. If they are really strong they don't have a real gift but they switch between gifts."

"The last shifter lived about 300 years ago." Shiraishi said.

"That girl got amazingly far by pretending he was a student and saying she did everything with spells. Someone in the east found out and wanted to kill her but when he failed they decided to use her against the west. She was the reason the East and the West got from just a not really liking relationship to a relationship of hate." Yukimura added.

The teacher looked amazed. "True. She died eventually. She realized what she'd done and in despair she killed herself and her Angel."

"I thought you couldn't kill Angels." Kirihara said horrified.

"They don't die. Not really at least. They get reincarnated in a new Angel. But before this Angel regains the strength it needs to give someone her gift again can take hundred year."

"But this was different right?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes it was. Everyone knows each angel has a certain weakness. If you find out that weakness you can kill it." The teacher sighed. "So shifters don't really exist anymore."

"What about the last one? What was it… shadows?" Gin asked. "Seaki is one right?"

Seaki who didn't seem particularly interested in class so far looked up.

"Then Seaki please explain."

"Theoretically I can travel in shadows, can talk with my shadow and let my shadow spy on other people, and I can talk to other peoples' shadow. Well the last part I never really succeeded at."

People chuckled.

"But are those people necessarily stronger?" Kirihara asked.

"No it still depends on how well they use it." The teacher smiled.

* * *

Fuji found Ryoma deep in thought. "What is it?"

"You know Ann right?"

"Tachibana's sister."

"Yes."

"She's telepathic."

"That's nice."

"While imprisoned by Atobe she couldn't use her talent."

"Such a shame."

"When she got free however she contacted me."

"Why?"

"About my parents."

"She met them?"

"Yes."

"Then can you help them?"

"Will you help?" Ryoma asked carefully.

"Sure."

"I will wait until you figured it out. It can't be too long anymore."

"What?"

"You'll know."

* * *

"_He looks so graceful."_

"_He looks more like a princess than a prince."_

"_He's also really nice."_

"_I wish my son was like that. Being able to fly that freely. To be that nice."_

"_Have you heard?"_

"_What?"_

"_Prince Fuji has befriended some kids from the east."_

"_Why?"_

"_He thinks they deserve a chance."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he's nice like that."_

"_I don't trust those kids."_

"_Who does really?"_

* * *

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're here."_

"_Where's here?"_

"_Crystala."_

"_Isn't that in the north?"_

"_Yes it is. Where did you come from?"_

"_Somewhere."_

"_Somewhere?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Not sure."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I want to go back to the east to see a friend."_

"_You still have a long way to go then."_

"_I can't go back right now."_

"_Then come with me."_

"_Where to?"_

"_My house."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Choutarou Hideaki. What about you?"_

"_Akatugawa Jirou."_

"_You look terrible Akatugawa-kun."_

"_Jirou is fine."_

"_Well welcome Jirou. Welcome to the north."_

"_What has Tezuka ever done to you?"_

"_Existing."_

"_That doesn't make sense."_

* * *

"_This isn't any of your business Yukimura."_

"_Walk to hell. I'll be your enemy if you hurt Tezuka again."_

"_Then Ore-sama will be yours. Be prepared Yukimura."_

"_I will be." Yukimura stormed out of the room._

* * *

Choutarou twirled his pencil between his fingers. "Shishido will you help Atobe?"

"With what?"

"The game this afternoon."

"I might."

"Why?"

"You won't."

"Jirou needed a friend."

"Jirou has you."

"He needed someone else. Someone who hasn't saved him. Someone he can help without having he feeling he's just doing it to repay them."

"Is this about how you helped Jirou."

"Yes."

"Is that why he wanted to be friends with Tsubasa."

"Maybe."

"Jirou is a friend to most of us."

"Jirou is too kindhearted to be part of this war. He wants to stand in between but is afraid of getting hit."

"What about you."

"I'm not choosing sides. I'm was on Atobe's side because Jirou was. I will side with whoever Jirou choses to side with."

"Why?"

"He helped me a long time ago. Far before he came to live with us. We became friends. He for a long time was the only friend I had."

"So you want to be a friend and stay by his side."

"Yes."

"Even if it means abandoning your believes."

"Yes." choutarou replied.

"Who's there?" Shishió suddenly hissed.

"Uhm hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"About the entire Atobe and Tsubasa thing."

"Yes."

"I'm not sure if I made the right choice."

"By joining Tsubasa?" choutarou asked.

"Yes."

"You didn't make the wrong one." Choutarou whispered. "Theirs is no right or wrong in this. Just believes and dreams, fears and pride."

"Help me."

"With what?"

"Making up my mind."

"What's wrong?"

"The plants won't talk to me as long as I have doubts."

"Why did you come to us?"

"You two know a lot and haven't chosen a side yet."

Choutarou sighed.

"Tachibana said that Senri said this might become a war."

"It might." Choutarou agreed though it was frightening a watcher agreed with that.

"Tonight."

Choutarou froze. "How?"

"I'm not sure."

Shishido looked annoyed. "Why do you want to chose sides anyway. Stay in the middle that's a side as well."

Choutarou nodded. "I'll play tonight. I'll try to keep peace. I just need some help."

Both the other boys nodded. "We will help."

* * *

Ryoma let himself give a small chuckle.

"What is it?"

"The almighty monkey king made a mistake."

"A mistake? "Fuji asked curiously."

Ryoma gave another chuckle. "Did Tachibana ever tell about his sister?"

Fuji just shook his head. "Nothing but that she got into trouble a while back."

"She's also an angel."

"Really?"

"She's telepathic."

Fuji tilted his head to the side. "I don't understand."

"My father is one as well."

"Really?"

"You can't use your gift within Atobe's prisons."

"Why not?"

"Mirrors."

"Mirrors?"

"That's why the mirrorworld is that dangerous. You can't reach your Angel when you're trapped in there because Angels and mirrors don't go together."

"I see."

"Well she couldn't use her talent either way."

"Why not."

"She didn't saw the use."

"Ah."

"But someone with the same talent helped her see it."

Fuji brightened up. "So you know…"

"No."

"No?"

"The guards let her go but not until they were away from the prison."

"Oh."

"Well but it's a start."

"It is."

"Ne Tsubasa."

"Hn."

"You might've made a mistake as well."

"I did."

"Yes. And you're rather stupid."

Fuji was now thoroughly confused.

"Chitose figured it out before you did."

* * *

ta dam!!! You liked it? i liked it^^ Did i ever say i loved Jirou? He's such a sweetiepie and he ahd far too little attention in this chapter. I'm in total fangirl mode today^^ But pretty pretty pretty please revew. I need it. My muse is busy so I need to do it without one and reviews work just as well^^


End file.
